Terminal
by PushingLimits
Summary: Harry had such great hopes for the wizarding world, but all that comes tumbling down when the Basilisk Venom can't be stopped by Phoenix tears. Now Harry's life is running out of time, will he find a cure? Or will the Wizarding world lose their only hope of surviving. Did I mention that it's Tri-wizard year? (First story cut me some slack please)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my own ideas. I own no characters of this franchise nor am I a famous author. Those rights of Harry Potter fall solely on J.K. Rowling's Merlin Blessed hands.**

 **A.N: First story, comments welcome, flames will be ignored. Hope you like. :)**

 **{The Burrow- Night before World Cup}**

Harry sighed as he laid his head against the mirror. He was tired as his body was slowly relaxing from the painful spasms he was feeling throughout himself. He waited a couple seconds before lifting his head up and looking at the reflection of himself in the mirror. There inside the wooden frame above the bathroom sink Harry looked over himself, his glamours on his body were off for now. His body was well muscled but thin, this hair unkempt and dark as a raven. His thin glasses resting against his nose and ears. He glanced down at his neck and sighed, the sadness and hopelessness ringing in this tone. His neck was a true nightmare, black and grey veins traveling all around. They extended from just below his Adam's apple to his torso and part of his right back. All around his right arm the small spidery black veins crossed and made him look like he was covered in dark intricate tattoos. Oh how he wished they were. He knew what those veins meant, he'd known the cause and he knew what they represented. What he didn't know was how to fix it. The dark and dead colors were the byproduct of his fight with the Basilisk. This was the result of a Basilisk bite with only a few drops of phoenix tears to fight off the venom. The poison. The tears from Fawkes had not been enough to stop the venom. It had spread much too far. By all rights Harry should have been dead the moment Fawkes began his treatment. No one lives that long with Basilisk Venom in their body. Fawkes had only given him time. Time used to figure out a cure.

The black veins were caused by the venom slowly destroying his veins while his magic and the couple drops of phoenix tears attempted slow down and repair the damage. Harry however knew the damage was growing. The venom was like a virus. Learning. Adapting. The phoenix tears were slowly becoming useless; all Harry really had left was his own immune system powered by his magic. Madam Pomphrey had been the one to find out while Harry was alone and conscious with her. She had told him the truth when he asked. Harry had made a very important decision when she told him. He asked of her, nay, begged of her to keep her Healer's Oath of Patient Healer Confidentiality. Harry had argued with her for some time before she relented. That had been his second year at Hogwarts. Harry was currently in the summer of his fourth, only two more years to live according to Pomphrey. Only one more year of staying conscious because the moment the venom touched his brain he would lose brain function he would fall into a coma of pain. Then Harry would die slowly for a year as the venom consumed him entirely.

Harry sighed his forehead pressing against the mirror over the sink his knuckles white as they gripped the sink counter. A look down showed Harry one vial of potion left with five empty ones, He sighed even as he slowly grabbed the vial. He grimaced at the sickly violet green swirl of potion. His hand shook slightly in dread as he raised the potion to his lips. Harry took a deep breath then quickly drank the potion in two gulps. He stumbled as the nausea caused by the potion's taste hit him at the same time that the potion began its work fighting the venom in his body, attempting to slow down and force a retreat in the venom. Harry's only warning was a strong spasm before he crumbled to the floor with a quiet cry of pain. His body thudded onto the tiled floor of the bathroom. The vial slipping through his fingers as his body seized. He felt as if his nerve endings were on fire, each sending thousands of needles into his body. He gave off small whimpers of pain his eyes closed as wave after wave of pain hit him. Harry felt his head get lifted off the cold floor and placed onto a soft warm round pillow, through the pain he felt two warm hands one rubbing circles on his chest while the other gently combed his hair. His pain was still there but he fought his mind into focus, he tried to figure out who had him, slowly his mind recognized the scent of parchment and lemon. Hermione. He felt his body shift on its own closer to her, he trusted no one else as much as her. He let his mind drift off, his body convulsing even as he went unconscious.

Hermione felt a tear drop down as she watched her best friend pass out on her lap. His body was still feeling the effects of the potion but his mind had succumbed to pain and attempted to distance itself. She slowly stroked his hair and tensed slightly with every spasm. It was midnight, the Weasley household was still asleep, she had known today was his day for the potions, once every month. She knew that he would pass out afterwards which is why he waited for night. Besides, she had promised him to never tell anyone. Oh she remembered exactly how that came to be.

 **-Flashback-**

She was sitting in her favorite corner in the library, no one really came here as the books on these shelves were rather boring books on goblin rebellions and thus not really necessary to most Hogwarts students. It'd been almost two weeks since she had started her third year in Hogwarts. She had been told by Harry all the things that happened since she was attacked and had been very worried over the summer on how he was dealing with the traumatic experience. Now however she was trying to stay on top of all her classes and using the time turner had been very tiring. Sadly, no matter how interesting her book was she couldn't focus. Her best friend had been acting very strange since she woke. He would avoid her whenever he could, he would disappear for hours on end and he would generally look rather down. It had gotten so strange that the only other people Hermione could consider friends had noticed.

Daphne Greengrass and Padma Patil. Those two girls were the only other people apart from Harry and Ron she could say she talked to on a regular basis. Them being outcasts as much as she was. Daphne was a pureblood, one who's family had large political clout and money. Daphne herself was considered among the most beautiful girls at the school despite her age. She looked stunning, however this brought unwanted attention from boys, especially in her house. Daphne had learned to defend herself and was very cunning and smart, thus she soon became known as the Ice Queen. She had recently told Hermione that her Occlumency had taught her how to control her emotions and it helped in keeping up the unapproachable facade. She had first met Daphne in Myrtle's bathroom in first year when she had tried to avoid other people. Daphne had just been one of the people who she had talked to shortly after the troll incident. The girl had been very formal and cordial and Hermione learned that in private she opened up more than in public. They weren't best friends and she knew very little overall about the girl but it was nice having a girl to talk to. This year she had the same Arithmancy and Ancient Runes classes as her. They sat at the same table as Padma Patil.

Padma was different, this girl was ostracized for being much too quiet, unlike her bubbly happy sister. Padma was equally as smart as Hermione only she kept it to herself. Hermione had liked the girl because of that. Padma was a pureblood. Her father was a Pure Blooded Nobility Wizard from India, while their mother was lower class pureblood from India. Her parents had gotten in lots of troubles for marrying into a different social class. They decided to move to Britain where he would keep his nobility status without the damage of marrying to a lower status Pureblood. Britain simply had very little in terms of Pureblood lines left to argue with. Padma had been quiet while not being necessarily shy. She would share her opinion if and only if she thought it was required of her. Padma however was still a very kind person.

Hermione had grown to like them, sure not nearly as much as Harry he would always be her First and Best friend but they were at least equal to Ron who she rather spent her time getting frustrated by. However, Padma and Daphne had noticed and Had come up to her one day and asked what was wrong with Harry. She had been so focused that she was surprised at their question. It took one day for her to realize that something was truly wrong.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried to focus on the book again, but was slightly surprised to hear someone clear their throat not five feet away. She sharply glanced up with surprise and focused on the head of raven hair and bright emerald green eyes.

"Err, hey? Sorry to bother you. I know how much you like to focus on your reading but I... uh... kind of need a friend to talk to and Ron just doesn't seem like the best choice. Can I... uh… sit down?" he looked very nervous and Hermione felt a bit cautious but she was very curious as well.

"Of course, here let me move some things. Okay now what's this thing you needed a friend for?" She watched as he sat down on the little chair right next to her at the table. He drew his wand as soon as she said she would listen. She frowned in confusion before she heard him mutter a couple of silencing wards. She recognized them as fourth year magic spells and her frown deepened. She wasn't truly jealous that he knew but rather at his lack of mentioning it to her. Then again She hadn't been the best of friends lately. She watched as he gathered his attention on her, his hands were shaking and her gut was telling her that something bad was about to happen. She tensed slightly her mind going through scenarios of her Harry telling her that they wouldn't be friends anymore and she tensed even more. Finally, he opened his mouth and Hermione tried to stay positive.

"Hermione. I haven't exactly been the most truthful about what happened in the Chamber with the Basilisk. I… err... left one important detail out and now I'm suffering because of it and I need your help. I'll understand if you don't wish to be my friend afterwards."

She watched him close his eyes for a second, her mind was confused. He wasn't ending their friendship? Then why was she still worried, why was her gut saying this was worse? Why would he worry that this was so bad that she might consider leaving their friendship?

"Hermione, I...um… I'm…. uh…(sigh)...I am dying." Harry let it out clear and focused at the end.

"W... what? No...no I don't think I heard that right. I... I... I. NO!" Her eyes grew wide at the end; her mind was catching up with her emotions. He wouldn't lie to her. It would explain what he said earlier and his distance from her, said her logic. Hermione however grew very scared. She wanted to cry, she wanted to yell, but all she could manage was a very scared and confused expression. Her heart beating very fast.

"Hermione. Hermione focus. Please Hermione listen to me." She slowly began hearing His voice from far away, slowly becoming clearer, her mind was calming down but her emotions spilled through. She cried. She let her emotions flow through her hands as they rubbed uselessly at her eyes. She felt his hands wrap around her. The first time he ever initiates a hug and it's after telling her he was going to die. After a while her tears dried and she looked at his face.

"How? Why?" her words were soft, fragile but he heard.

"The basilisk fang went into my arm when I stabbed it. The venom was inside for more than a minute. I survived longer than most. But I was dying then. Fawkes flew over and cried his tears but it had been too little too late. Madam Pomphrey believes I have four to five years at most. There is no cure for this the phoenix tears just weren't strong enough. Fawkes tried again, but it only slows the process down but doesn't stop it. I... I… avoided you hoping to save you from the pain, but I miss my best friend. Over the summer I decided that I would dedicate what is left of my life to find a cure. Or at least begin it. I... just need all the help I can get."

Hermione looked up and realized that his eyes were watery. Harry who she had never seen cry was tearing up. Her mind cleared, she made her choice. "Okay. You are not going to die. I WILL help you find your cure but you won't die on me. I know people who can help, and we can do this. What did Dumbledore say?"

Here Hermione shrank back, "You will NEVER say a word of this to Dumbledore. Only you, Madam Pomphrey and myself know and you will give me your word you will never tell anyone a word of this. If you are truly my friend you tell no one."

She looked him in the eyes. His tears were gone and instead an angry green fire burned inside. Her morals and her history told her to just tell Dumbledore anyway he was the greatest wizard and the headmaster he should know! But she wanted Harry's friendship more. So she made up her mind. Today her morals changed. Today she found something she cared about more than education and succeeding. Today she chose Harry over herself.

 **-Flashback end-**

Hermione glanced down at Harry's form on the floor. She loved him, she hadn't said it but she loved him. Since that day when he told her. She had stayed quiet because of one thing. Padma and Daphne. The two girls had become her and Harry's greatest friends but even if Harry was clueless, all three girls loved him. She sighed. She leaned forward and planted a small loving kiss on his forehead. She then carefully used her wand to levitate him. She took him to his borrowed bed and laid him down. Ron snoring loudly in the other bed. She thanked Madam Pomphrey for clearing them for use of magic over the holidays. The Trace was gone. And both could take care of themselves.

She walked back to her room she grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote down two letter on for Padma and another for Daphne, she explained what happened and told them she would see them tomorrow at the campsite. She then took the letters to Hedwig the beautiful bird took the letters and flew off. Hermione went back to bed. Hoping Harry was better by the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hello ladies and gentlemen, thanks for reading the story. Um, here is a new chapter, leave a review if you want. Tell me what you think because this is another side of the story. Yes it'll be a bit cliched to start but I'm hoping to drift a way soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **[1994, France, Château Delacour]**

Dominique Delacour was a powerful man, with his height of 6' 4" and his firm frame, he easily intimidated by sight alone. His blond hair on his light skinned, toned face and hard amber eyes gave him an aristocratic look, one which to others looked unreadable, expressionless, but very much handsome. Add in his magical ability and dueling capabilities from his time as a French Auror, and you had one very intimidating Head of the International Relations Department.

Dominique, however, was not feeling so intimidating, he felt a little weary at the moment. He sat there in his office a glass of whiskey sat on his desk as he contemplated the news he knew he would have to tell his family. His thoughts however were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door.

 _"_ _Come in,"_

The oak furnished door opened to reveal his wife Apolline and her sister Catherine. The two most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Apolline with her long silvery hair neatly braided falling over her shoulder and down to her stomach. Her face was that of ethereal beauty with high cheekbones and a bright smile and sparkling blue eyes, her body able to make any woman alive fall to envy with the way her large bust thinned into a taut stomach only to widened to encompass her hips and large squeezable arse. Light alabaster skin that seemed to glow, he knew from experience that her skin was amongst the smoothest things in the world and had an inner warmth that drew you closer. Catherine was similar, she was tanned and had a similar but more athletic body to her. Her milky brown hair fell around her face framing her seductive lips and luscious grey eyes, her walk reminiscent of a feline stalking its prey, graceful and alluring.

Catherine had moved into their home shortly after the birth of her daughter at the age of sixteen, now she was of thirty-three years of age. Catherine was younger than both her sister and Dominique who were forty-two and forty respectively. Her daughter Isabelle was only a few months younger than Dominique's oldest daughter Fleur both having turned seventeen already. While the youngest of the family was a young Gabrielle she was eight years-old and full of fire and energy. And all the woman shared one thing in common, they were all full-blooded Veela.

 _"_ _Dom, you called for us? What's the matter you seem rather stressed."_ said his lovely wife.

 _"_ _Yes, she's right. You look like someone kicked your puppy. Care to explain?"_ Catherine's voice brimming with curiosity.

It's not every day that Dominique looked so worn down and stressed, normally he was able to keep a rather tight lid on his emotions thanks to his Occlumency training. Today though he was planning on how to break the news to his family.

 _"_ _Dear, are the girls coming?"_

 _"_ _Yes, they should be on their way, Fleur and Catherine were studying outside we left Gabby in her room."_

Dominique nodded thoughtfully and waited for the two girls. A couple minutes later and both girls knocked on the door before stepping through, Fleur with her ever expressionless and beautiful mask, cold eyes that only ever softened around family. Her body was a subject of envy for teens and woman, while not as curvy and full as her mother's, it was more so than many women. Fleur followed after him in mind, intelligence and was very hardworking; however, her magical ability remained focused not in dueling and such but in classroom type settings. She was able to defend herself, she just lacked natural talent in the area of defense. Isabelle was the exact opposite, her magical capabilities were much better than Fleur's, she was Beauxbaton's dueling champion two years in a row. She looked a lot like her mother, part of being Veela was that the female genetic is much more powerful than the male's as such only full-blooded female Veela existed however male Veela were considered half or quarter Veela.

 _"_ _Sit, please."_

As the girls sat down in the arm chairs in front of his desk Dominique was mentally preparing himself for this discussion. He took a deep breath before turning to his desk and pulling out a few letters. One from the Bank and two others from his British and Bulgarian Departmental counterparts. He glanced at them quickly before laying them out on his desk in front of the women. Fleur's eyebrow rose slightly in a questioning glance before leaning forward along with the other three and skimming through them.

 _"_ _A couple years ago plans for the reformation of the Tri-Wizard Tournament were started. It was agreed, with Britain becoming the location for the tournament, specifically Hogwarts. The idea was started then placed on hold and it had stayed rather quiet for some time. However, when the British lost for the qualifiers for the Quidditch World Cup they suffered an enormous loss in popularity. As such magical Britain's ego, or more specifically the British Magical Minister's ego, was damaged and they decided to bring back full scale the idea of the tournament."_ He paused to see if they were following what he had said and continued at their signal,

 _"_ _The plan was quickly accepted a few months ago and preparations were made, this coming school year Hogwarts will host the Tri-Wizard Tournament and the three participating schools will be Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons. This will require for all fifteen through seventeen year olds to travel there to compete in various tournaments, and attend classes."_

 _"_ _I'm sorry father, but apart from being a rather stressful amount of work for you there must be another reason for you calling us here?"_ Fleur had always been a naturally curious person, as such her interruption wasn't surprising.

 _"_ _Yes you're right. The matter is I realized with both you and Isabelle leaving to Britain this school year, I needed to either contract bodyguards or not let either of you go there. I say this because Britain is currently feels very strongly in terms of anti-magical beings, creatures, women and muggleborn. You would both be in at least triple the danger from bigoted people there than here. However, if my next bit of news gets to the public, well there is very little I can do for your safety."_

He placed his elbows on the table and his head in his hands before continuing. His wife gave a slight gasp as she looked at the bank's letter. He looked up to her shocked face, he spoke.

 _"_ _I went to the goblin bank Gringotts and asked for a full audit of the vaults. They came back to me a couple days ago and told me they discovered an unfulfilled contract. The contract was between the Heir to the House of Delacour and the House of Potter. I thought it might've been the alliance contract signed by my great grandparents and it was. However, it wasn't just a contract for alliance, no, it turns out they signed a marriage contract between the two heirs."_ Here the gasps came from all the women and he ploughed forward his eyes firmly on the desk before him so he wouldn't lose his nerve.

 _"_ _It hadn't been activated since then because there have only been male heirs to both lines. The contract was essentially unnecessary. Until you, Fleur, were born, that day the magic decided it was time. The contract activated and sadly it requires your marriage with Heir Potter before the youngest participant's seventeenth birthday."_ He paused slightly to allow himself to finish, a deep breath and he continued.

 _"_ _Um… Heir Potter turns of age in three years. Should one party not comply a blood feud is called and both heir's magic is lost. I spent the rest of my time searching for a way out, there is none. I'm SO sorry sweetie."_

Dominique glanced up to see the shock and slight horror on their faces. To have to force their own family and blood into a marriage not just with someone younger but with someone none of them knew? At the threat of Fleur losing her magic and face at the call of a blood feud?

Fleur for her part was taking this rather well despite everything. Oh her mind was in shock, her married not just to someone she never met but to someone younger and likely to be arrogant and unable to deal with her allure? That's worse than she ever expected.

She looked back down at the files before her. She knew that those couldn't be faked. The Gringotts seal was impossible to falsify. In actuality she was much more worried about how her life would be spent trapped in a possible loveless marriage. She had known that there was a chance of her father signing a contract in her name. It was a possibility for all the women in the wizarding world and a sad reality to face.

She looked up towards her father before sighing and standing up. Her emotions kept hidden. " _I will go for a walk; I seem to need time to process this."_ She made her way out of the office her family looking on in sympathy. Her last look of her father was of his head falling into his hands in defeat.

 **{Britain, 1994}**

Fleur sneered at another idiot that was drooling at her and her family as they walked upwards towards the Top Box of the Quidditch Stadium. Her father had changed his mind about different seating and had gotten them tickets to watch the Quidditch World Cup between Bulgaria and Ireland. It was supposed to be a riveting match, yet Fleur wasn't too excited. She rather preferred just flying on a broom, unlike her cousin and sister. Those two absolutely loved the sport and watched it avidly whenever they go to a game. Which is why Fleur was here dealing with so many drooling buffoons that were men and various jealous petty women.

They finally reached the Top Box before they sat down near the top of the area, away from the crowd of British magicals near the bottom edge. She watched the family of flaming redheads talk to each other animatedly, her eyes wandering from the redheads to the pudgy man in a bowler hat who was speaking with a family of three blondes. The male's eyes looked cruel and cold, his charming smile however was very well kept. A rather beautiful woman stood at his right while the final member, a young boy, that held a smug, arrogant grin stood to the older man's left.

She watched their interaction for a few seconds before looking back towards the redheads. Her eyes latching onto the different set of hair colors amongst the mass of flaming gingers. A girl with long bushy brown hair, while she wasn't incredible in the looks department, the girl was… rather decent. She had an obvious and stereotypical intellect look to herself. A bookworm if the book she carried with her was anything to go by. Then there was the boy with dark raven black hair, an untamable looking mess, with long strands falling to his eyebrows and framing his face. A dark and intimidating look to him.

She watched the boy as he looked around his bright green emerald eyes constantly moving, narrowed. She watched him glance up in her family's direction, she waited for his eyes to become unfocused and to show the lust and disgusting emotions all other men showed. She watched as his eyes fell first upon her father, the boy seemed to size him up before moving to her mother, her eyes began narrowing in disgust waiting for the looks, only for the boy to move past her and onto her aunt, and onto her cousin, lastly her little sister. Here his eyes softened at her before again moving forward. His eyes met hers and she stared directly into his eyes. She watched as his eyes narrowed even further, watching, calculating. Then he moved onwards his eyes falling onto the pitch again.

Her entire body paused and radiated surprise. The boy had completely ignored her allure! Not just hers, but her mother's, Aunt's and cousin's as well! She sat there utterly befuddled by the boy's actions. Full grown men had rarely ever been able to fight off the allure but this boy acted as if it wasn't even there. Even more curious was the way he looked at them, calculating them. Almost as he was trying to discern a threat and had found none in them. She turned to look at her family and could see the carefully concealed surprise and intrigue in their eyes as well, all of them looking at the back of the raven haired boy's head. The boy was different that much was obvious, how different was the real question. She turned to her father and watched as her father carefully studied the boy, there was a rather impressed and angry look to his eyes making her question just who this boy was.

" _Father? Is everything alright? You seem to be glaring at the boy? Do you know him?"_ She questioned quietly enough that her family could hear, but none of the other people in the box could.

" _Know him? Personally, well no not really." He admitted with a grimace, "However, the boy is famous so I guess yes I have heard of him. The irony is that he would be here in this place with US of all places. I should have expected this; I mean where else would you find Harry Potter other than a top box?"_ His question made her heart jump into her throat as her eyes whipped back the raven black locks of the green eyed boy. Her betrothed, the boy that had haunted her nightmares with a loveless marriage sat there in front of her and from what she had seen so far he was the opposite of what she had expected him to be. There was no arrogance in his eyes just caution and curiosity. The allure did not affect him like she had believed it would. The boy was in control at all times of his actions.

" _Surely you are mistaken father that boy cannot possibly be -"_ Her sentence was cut off by the blonde arrogant boy standing up and walking towards the Raven haired boy,

"So Potter you made it to the top box? Honestly Potter I don't understand why you even bother. This Box is for the most esteemed, upstanding citizens. You, granger and the redheads shouldn't even be here." The boy's arrogance was heard up to her family, however the people around them were too loud and seemed to not hear the boy.

Fleur watched in curiosity as the raven haired boy turned his head slightly nodding his understanding and turned back around. A clear dismissal, she smirked at the blonde who seemed to get infuriated. The boy was about to open his mouth when his father called for him. Fleur looked very interested, her betrothed was mature that was for sure. No school boy would have reacted like that to an insult. Yet, the Potter boy acted almost as if he didn't care. Fleur mentally revised everything she believed about the Boy-who-lived. She would decide later how she felt about him. After all she had a full year at his school to get to know him.

She turned her attention to the game as the commentator announced the release of the mascots. She watched as Ireland's leprechauns flew around dropping fake galleons. She noticed the youngest male redhead stuff a large amount into the Potter boy's hand as payment. Poor boy didn't realize that it wasn't real. She noticed a smile spring up on the Potter's face, she was mentally declaring him a greedy idiot when she realized his smile looked familiar. She would recognize it anywhere; it was a fake smile. The kind people use to seem happy or charming, the kind people use to hide behind. She saw it every day when she saw herself in a mirror. What must the boy be put through to have need of such a smile?

Her attention was dragged away at her mother's scoff. She glanced up towards the field and sadness and slight anger welled up as she saw the Bulgarian mascots. The Veelas down there were the reason her species lived in such infamy. That was the savage and birdlike appearance that only happened once a Veela mated with her partner completely under the allure. While it didn't happen often. It was a very real possibility. The immune are more common in muggles than wizards which is why an immune wizard was so surprising. She watched as they danced and sang pushing forward incredible amounts of allure capable of filling the stadium. Their powers grew when they became this.

She turned her attention to the men in the top box. People in love or immune wouldn't react or they would react very lightly. Her father was immune so she glanced towards the ministers and the blondes. The father blonde was glassy eyed and gazing with a cruel hunger, the blonde boy was sending lecherous looks down and was preparing to stand up. Their gaze made her shudder and she quickly looked away. She would never go near them again if she could avoid it.

The ministers were complete opposites. The British Minister was getting ready to jump into the crowd while the Bulgarian was able to shake himself out of the stupor. She smiled, watching the British Minister was always a good way to make someone laugh. She glanced towards the family at the bottom. The oldest man was clearly cognizant but gazing admiringly at the Veela, the man was clearly in love with someone but was fighting the effects of the Veela. All the boys were shouting compliments and exaggerating about their skills even as the girls giggled to themselves. She smiled in humor but her eye caught the sight of her betrothed. Her eyebrows rose at him. He was annoyed and attempting to stop his friend from jumping over the ledge into the crowd twenty feet below. She smiled realizing that he really was immune to the Allure. Only someone immune can feel any emotion other than positive ones when in the presence of the Allure. She watched him struggle with the redhead for a few more minutes then turned back as the audience relaxed. She would make time to meet him this year.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Well here's the third chapter thanks to the people who have read the beginning chapters, I'm still trying to get a rythem going and all that jazz. Yes it's a Haremish story but I'm sticking to the whole 'ignorant-in-the-matters-of-love' Harry so stay with me ladies and gentlemen. Have any questions PM me, I might answer. Thanks, leave a review if you want, I'll post again in about a week or less.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **{Weasley tent-after game}**

Harry was currently sitting inside the Weasley's magical tent he watched from a corner as the twins gave Ron crap for being so in love with Krum. He smiled softly at their interaction as they jumped and danced and celebrated the win for Ireland.

"Harry! -"

"-My friend!"

"You need-"

"To get up-"

"-And celebrate!" said the twins in unison, an annoying but impressive habit of theirs. They wore matching grins as they carried Ron in between their arms around the room. Ginny sat in on a table with Hermione laughing. Only Harry was truly sitting away from them. ' _You are not avoiding them you are just establishing distance. You know, in case you die._ ' Harry frowned internally at the little voice of logic in his head. Ever since he started Occlumency thanks to Daphne he had had too much empty space in his mind for it to fill the space with that annoying voice. He sighed as the twins talked but responded anyways.

"I'm fine here, nothing makes me happier than seeing Ronniekins paraded around the room." his voice inflecting just enough amusement to pass as realistic.

" _Oi!_ I thought you were me' best mate! Help me get these bloody idiots off me now would ya'?" Harry smirked and shook his head as he lifted a butterbeer to his lips. His eyes caught Hermione's and he winked at her from across the room. She giggled as the laughter and yelling increased inside the tent.

Harry glanced at Bill, Charlie and Percy all three sitting next to each other on the couch. Bill and Charlie yelling encouragement and ideas to the twins while Percy just smiled in the background. He moved his gaze to the head of the family Mr. Weasley. The man was kind a little naive but kind. However, currently the man was frowning. His eyes darting to the entrance flap every couple of seconds. Harry watched the man stare at the flap then get up from where he was sitting and walk out. Harry frowned as well. Every fiber of his being was giving off warning bells. Mr. Weasley rarely frowned and he only did it for legitimate reasons. Harry put his glass down and looked around, no one else had noticed anything. He quietly stood up and walked around the others. Nobody spared him a glance. He kept his hand on his wand even as he walked to where Mr. Weasley had been standing. ' _Relax Potter, you're probably overreacting! I'm sure it's nothing.'_ he finally stopped near the flap and listened.

Outside the screams were getting louder with every second, however, there was something off about the screams.

"It seems the Irish are celebrating." Fred mentioned from the middle of the room.

Harry however was caught up on the screams, his eyes closed trying to figure it out, it almost reminded him of-

"WE NEED TO LEAVE! Now! Grab your wands and get out!"

Mr. Weasley's voice rang clear into the tent shocking Harry out of his listening. He watched as everyone quickly got their wands and sprinted to the flap. Harry was the first one out and he was caught off guard by yells and screams. Terror. These were yells of terror and fear, like when the Dementors reached the train in third year. He glanced around as he took a few steps forward. There were people running past them headed towards the woods. There was a strange chanting beneath all the yells. He looked in that direction to see a large group of people burning tents. They wore black robes and hats, a skull white mask covering their face. There was a couple pointing wands in the air levitating the family of muggles in charge of helping out with the campsite. The other were casting spells left and right at tents and some at people.

"MOVE! Get to the trees! Stay as a group! Wands out! Ignore the law for tonight! Bill, Charlie, Percy! With me. Twins, Ginny is YOUR responsibility. You three protect each other's backs. Find a place to stay I'll find you once it's safe. Now go!" Harry had never seen Mr. Weasley so serious, it was rather impressive if he was honest.

"Alright let's go guys into the forest!" The twins lead the way Ginny in between them with Hermione and Ron following right behind them. Harry brought up the rear his wand out as he looked for any and all threats. His mind entering what he called the Danger mode. it was his how his mind dealt with threats or dangerous situations. He had it ever since he was a kid and dealing with the Dursley's. It only seemed to improve and become a bigger part of him as time went on. He spent the entirety of last year flinching and acting strange because of it.

He looked up as they hit the tree line. The twins guiding them deeper and away from the sounds of other people. In some places Harry heard the sound of people Apparating. _So this was past the ward lines?_ That makes sense as to why everyone ran here. He glanced around him as twins kept running forward. Hermione seemed to have a stitch in her side while running, she looked ready to pass out. Harry felt fine. Despite having a terminal condition that lowered his overall physical abilities he had spent this summer, last summer and last school year getting in shape and healthy. After all, if there was anything any medical practitioner can agree on it's that proper care of the body speeds healing and he needed anything that could help him stay alive just a little longer.

He jumped over a branch and watched as Ron gave a dry heave. _'man does that boy hav-_ '

"Thump!"

Harry felt his body move sideways and slam into a tree. He felt a bit dazed but after a couple seconds he managed to look around and watched as a man got up and kept sprinting. ' _That dumbass just ran into me!_ ' He got up dusting the dirt off his body glad that it had only been a glancing blow if you judged by how quickly they recovered. Harry looked up expecting to see the Weasley's only to blink in shock at not seeing any redheads. Actually Harry was all alone. The screams and yells were barely a harsh whisper in the air now.

"Nice job Harry, get yourself lost why don't you? But nooo, you wanted to come." He kicked a branch as he picked a random direction in what he thought was the way they were jogging through.

"'Go to the world cup' they said, 'It'll be fun' they said! But you just had to say yes. Great and now you're talking with yourself." Harry grumbled to himself he walked around bushes and roots, He was making his way in the direction of some screams when he heard it.

"AHHH!" the high pitched scream piercing the air even as a second followed shortly after, "ARRgghHH!" This one made Harry freeze. The first was terror, the second one was pain. Lots of pain. He glanced in the direction of the screams. He listened and he could hear yells and other screams as well. He balanced the odds of investigating versus walking in the opposite direction before deciding to go look.

He turned in that direction he cast several detection cancelling spells on himself as he sprinted forward. He pulled out his father's cloak which he kept folded up in his extendable pocket. He wrapped it around himself. He pressed the small symbol embedded in the cloak, he had found that recently. It was a small triangle encompassing a circle with a line that bisected both. When he pressed it he learned that the cloak sized itself to whatever it was on top off. It also became incredibly difficult to move from the outside. The person or people under became entirely invisible even if their limbs left the inside of the cloak.

He took off sprinting, his cloak staying in place despite the wind. He made his way around a dense batch of trees and slowed down. He could hear drunken laughter mixed with sobs and groans of pain. He carefully made his way around a bush and froze in surprise. There was a large group of people in the clearing in front of a pond or lake the size of a swimming pool. Harry counted the people. Eight people in Death Eater robes and masks, drunk if the bottle around them were anything to go by. However, it was the others that truly worried him. There was a family of six, they wore blue clothing and were rather elegant and good looking. One of them was a man, middle aged on the floor in pain, the other five were women. Two teens and two middle aged women if he had to guess. And one tiny little girl no more than ten years old.

"'ow yer like tha' ye' stinkin' French! Wan' anotha'? _CRUCIO!_ " Harry watched in horror as the man was struck by the deep dark red unforgivable. The man's yells bouncing around the clearing even as he thrashed on the floor. The women were sobbing and yelling obscenities at the men. His hands clenched. He needed to help them. He looked around the clearing for something anything that could give him the advantage. His eyes were brought back to the clearing as another Death Eater spoke.

"Haha Leave? Or what? There are only five of you and a little girl. And we have your wands. We are so far away from anyone that we can do anything to you for hours and no one would know. And I do mean ANYTHING darling. The wards prevent you from leaving as well."

Damn, this was getting worse by the second. He frantically looked around. All he needed was a way to even the odds! If only he- wait! There! He sprinted around the bushes and branches making sure not to make a sound as he moved to just behind the large group of Death Eaters. He got to the tree he had seen. He pulled out his wand and quickly began altering the shape of the small tree. It stood at around six feet but it would work. He would make sure to thank Hermione greatly for convincing him to get the time turner for classes.

He quickly cast a few transfiguration and protection spells at the tree transforming it into a golem like thing similar to the troll from first year. He turned to the next tree even as he heard the man yell out the unforgivable again. He finished this one and moved to the third and final one. He finished his transfigurations and had a troll, Cerberus and a Basilisk standing in front of him made of rocks, sticks and magic. He quickly layered them with protective spells, some to resist Owl to Newt Level spells, then he tied the Protective layer to his magic making him the only able to alter them. These would get worn down easily but at least the unforgivables would only damage it in small pieces. They weren't pretty but they were deadly and distracting. Just what he needed. Now for the NEWT level spell to put it all together.

" _NATUREA VIVIFICA!"_ The spell loosely translated to "Give life to nature'

He watched as the spell hit all tree golems and they slowly came alive in a mimicry of the real things. He mentally guided them into the clearing and forced them to attack the Death Eaters. He walked alongside them as they sprinted or in the case of the basilisk slithered into the clearing.

"What the Fu-?" he was cut off as the Troll smashed him on the head, blood flying everywhere even as the man's head snapped and he fell lifelessly to the ground. Harry winced at the death but knew he had to focus again. He guided them in their attack of the Death Eaters closest to them. Harry momentarily ignored them as he ran forward he stopped in front of the family and turned to the Death Eaters. In their haste to deal with the golems they forgot about the family. He quickly cast a area wide illusion and cast a large silencing ward around the family. To the Death Eaters it would seem as if they had just disappeared. He pointed his wand at the ground and began the difficult part.

" _SERPENSORTIA!"_ He intoned as he focused on the snakes he wanted. He watched as dozens of snakes began pouring out of the end of his wand. He focused on the deadlier ones he knew. Finally, after having a large pile he looked up to the hyperventilating family from behind him.

He turned to see the two teens slightly behind their mothers their fearful gaze switching from the snakes to the Death Eaters. He was confused until he remembered that he was invisible to them. He glanced at the Death Eaters and frowned only four left. They looked bruised and battered but alive and his Cerberus was the only golem alive. He quickly flipped his hood off and turned to the family as they gasped. He put his finger to his lips when he looked at them before turning back to the pile of snakes at his feet. He crouched and began whispering.

§ _Obey me!_ § he whispered in ParselTongue. He watched as the snakes all rose in unison looking at Harry.

§ _What isss your bidding?_ § Harry smiled before responding

§ _Attack the two feet that reek of alcohol, bite them, hurt them!_ § Harry watched as instead of responding they slithered forward past the illusion and made it to just beneath their feet when they struck. Some of the wrapping around their legs. Others just slithering up their bodies.

"NO! No please! Somebody help! Get them off me please n-!" His yell was cut off as a mamba bit his throat injecting one of the most venomous muggle snake toxins. Harry hated to do this especially as he was currently dying by the venom from the king of snakes, but it was all he could come up with that wouldn't require him physically dueling these idiots who were throwing Unforgivables willy-nilly. A single stray spell and the family could be hit. Plus, dueling opened up the possibility of them outnumbering him, and for them to hold the family hostage.

He ignored them for a bit as he turned to the family, He pressed the button on his cloak before taking it off and putting it into his pocket. He walked to the man on the floor and checked him. He seemed to be the worse off. Harry felt a small weak pulse but it was there. What worried him however was the state of the man's mind. Too many Crucios and your brain got fried, Imperio did similar things. However, he knew the unforgivables. His research had taken a dark turn part way through last years. He found how the Unforgivables worked by affecting three of the four components in a magical, three of three in a muggle. The Killing Curse worked by ripping the soul from the body, ripping apart the mind and shutting down the body. Perfect death. The Cruciatus inflicted pain not just on the nerves in a body or the mind, there were other spells for that, no it also tortured the soul. Should any of those break then the person was driven to madness. The imperious took control of all three parts of a human.

Harry quickly determined that the man's nerves were near being fried but they would last until he could get to a healer. However, pain was still being channeled into the mind. He glanced at the death eaters only to watch them spasm on the ground. Harry dug in his pockets for the pain potion he used for his own pain. Once he found it he quickly forced the man onto his back and lifted his head. He un-stoppered the potion and spilled it into the man's mouth. He grabbed and pinched the man's nose and massaged his throat until he felt the muscles work and swallow. It took a few seconds but the trembling slowed in the man. Every couple seconds a hard spasm rocked his body but it was better than before. He wasn't a healer he had very little experience in terms of healing however he quickly cast a few episkey and bone setting spells on the man.

Harry stood up and glanced at the women who were looking at him in gratitude, the shock must be keeping them in place. He made a stay here motion even as he pulled his hood up and walked out of the illusion hiding them. He strode through the death eaters collecting wands and making sure the snakes only the guard the bodies at this point. He made it to the man who had said he had their wands and searched him. He found all five wands intact if a bit bloody inside his robe. He straightened up in a grimace, he walked back to the family lowering his hood.

"Here are your wands, they are all dead or dying except for that one over by the tree. He is pretty banged up but still alive. Are you ladies alright? The man should be fine if not a little traumatized if we get him to a skilled healer. "

The woman with the blonde hair stepped forward, "Thank you very much Mister…"

"Potter, my name is Harry Potter." he made sure to keep emotion out of his voice, after all it was surprising to meet someone that didn't know his name.

"Yes, Thank you very much Mister Potter. You have just saved my family from a fate worse than death. We owe you a debt."

"I did what anyone else would do, I don't' think that requires a debt but if it lets you feel better than very well, I accept the debt. Now give me a second."

He turned to the sky and lifted his wand, " _EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" he watched as his stag Patronus galloped quickly over the trees in the direction of Mr. Weasley with his mental message.

"There they should be here in a matter of minutes. Here allow me to help." He summoned a couple of sticks and transfigured them into chairs for the women. He then transfigured a small stretcher and placed the man on top.

"Talk ladies, I need you to talk about anything. The longer you think of this the more likely you'll go into shock. So talk, what did you have for breakfast, what did you think of the Quidditch match. Heck tell me where you're from anything."

He had been watching them and the two teens seemed to be beginning to understand just what happened. He didn't need four women to go into shock, not now. He carefully moved the man as he listened to the women.

"Th-they attacked us!" came one voice

"Oh dear merlin." Came a slightly more musical voice.

"um, m-my family is f-from France," Harry looked at the last girl who spoke, she was young, incredibly so. He turned to man beneath him before responding.

"Really? France? What part? Is the weather nice?" his questions injected with fake enthusiasm but the little girl's tears slowly stopped as she answered.

"F-from P-Paris. _Mère va père être bien?_ " Harry frowned at the change in language. He hated the fact that he only spoke English. Sure he was a Parselmouth but no one really knew the language anywhere other than India perhaps.

"She wants to know if her father will be okay." He looked up at the oldest women, she was radiantly beautiful but he ignored that at the moment.

"Like I said, once the Healer gets here he'll be fine. Tell me who is he? And you?" he was curious, this man looked and felt powerful he clearly had an intimidating figure. The Death Eaters seemed to have targeted him for some specific reason.

"His name is Dominique Delacour, he is my husband. My name is Apolline Delacour, my younger sister Catherine Delacour." she gestured to herself and her sister the older women with soft milky brown hair. "My daughters Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour and her cousin, Catherine's daughter Isabelle." She pointed at the three girls sitting on his transfigured chairs. He frowned when he the saw bruise marks on the girl with soft brown hair, Isabelle.

He stood up and walked slowly to her as she tensed. "Hey, hey. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to take a look at that bruise." his hands out his wand pointing away from her. He watched her nod hesitantly and he moved forward keeping his hands in her line of sight. He gently reached his hands to her face even as she flinched. He softly held her chin until she relaxed. He smiled gently at her. And tilted her face to his left. It took everything he had to stop himself from growling in anger at the sight of her injury.

"Jeez, okay. Damn, your cheekbone looks fractured and there is heavy swelling here. Damn, alright grab my shoulders." her hands hesitantly gripped his shoulders, her eyes watering from the pain as her adrenaline high slowly faded. "Okay, this is going to hurt but, that cheekbone needs to be fixed. The bones are digging in. On the count of three ill fix them are you ready?" she nodded, "Alright One, two, _Ossis Conlocationem!"_

There was a sharp crack in the air and she gave a piercing shriek as her bone snapped back into place and quickly healed. The swelling was still there but he didn't have the potions to fix that. He grimaced at her incredibly tight grip on his shoulders, he knew she would need to do that, better that she squeezed him than herself.

"There, there. It's alright. It's fixed the pain will fade a bit soon. Relax." He gently rubbed some circles on her back as she calmed down. Her tears and gasps of pain subsiding.

"Is she alright?" he turned to the mother who was looking at him with tears in her eyes, her hands clenched in a ball by her mouth.

He smiled gently, "Yes of course. However, a healer would have done a more painless job." He stood up and rolled his shoulders as the girl leaned into her mother's arms.

He looked at the other three girls and focused on the youngest. she was shivering, her small nightdress not keeping her out the cold. He approached her and she looked up. "Here let me help you with that, _Callesco._ " A simple warming charm spread through her, but those usually faded quickly.

"There that should warm you up a bit. And here open up your hands," he watched her spread her hands out in front of her, he gently formed them into a bowl then stepped back.

" _Caerulus Ignis_!" he watched a small tendril of flame trickle out of the tip of his wand, he heard the gasps of the women behind him. The string of flame landed in her outstretched hands and her face lit up in wonder as the flames grew into a small ball of fire on her palms. The fire was a bright blue casting a beautiful glow across her smiling face.

"Those are Bluebell Flames. They are meant to be as hot or as cold as the caster wishes. It'll keep you warm for some time. They don't burn many things however keep it away from the plants and your clothes. To turn it off clap your hands together."

He turned to the women and motioned for them to sit down, he watched them sit down and begin conversing in French, they kept shooting glances at him but he ignored them. He turned to the death Eaters and pointed his wand at them.

" _Conjuris Lanais!_ " he watched as swirling white bed sheets were conjured out of the air, he guided them onto landing and covering the bodies.

§ _Come here all of you. I shall return you from where you came_ § he spoke to the snakes and watched them all slither to him. Once they were all there he pointed his wand at them.

" _Vipera Evanesca!_ " All the snakes exploded into balls of fire harshly startling the women behind him if their gasps were anything to go by.

"How do you do that?"

He turned to the girl who spoke, the blonde teen who tried to act superior but with her fear and shock it didn't work. "I beg your pardon?"

"How do you speak their language?" her voice sounded nervous but very curious.

"Parselmouths are rare but they exist everywhere in the world. It's a genetic trait passed down within families, it's recessive, both mother and father need to have the gene to be able to speak it and even then it takes a large amount of accidental magic as a child to unlock it. My mother might be muggleborn however even muggles still carry the gene, they just can't unlock it as easily." He said softly. He looked away from the girl and looked around the clearing, he looked at the destruction, his eyes on the crimson blood staining the ground. His hands clenched involuntarily, he could feel tremors running up and down his spine.

"Are you alright?" Harry snapped out of the haze and looked to the oldest, Apolline. He looked at her and then down to his hands, his fist was wrapped around his wand in a death grip. His knuckles white.

"I-I'll be fine. This is the second time I killed someone. It'll pass in a minute." But really it wasn't, Quirell had been only half alive when Harry had attacked him, forcing Voldemort out of him had been what killed him. Now however, this wasn't a collateral and unexpected thing, this was purposeful, he knew that this option would potentially kill them but he didn't have much to go off of.

"You just killed eight people, you are what Twelve? Thirteen? No child should have to deal with that." Her voice soft and caring. She was trying to empathize with him.

"No." his voice quiet, cold. His eyes on his open palm as it shook. However, what worried him wasn't the shaking, it was the tremors of pain he had coursing through his body, the way his right forearm was starting to sting.

"I'm fourteen Madam. Fourteen and I have dealt with things less dangerous than this. I will be fine." He explained. _It's alright, the man needed the potion more than you needed it._ He looked away from the women and glanced to the side. His eyes staring into the dark depths of the forest.

The damned venom was killing him much too quickly. At this rate he wouldn't make it past fifth year. And if that wasn't enough his magic was making things worse. The more magic he cast during the day and the more powerful it was, the more the venom caused him pain. Magic travelled through the blood, the same way that the venom did. He sighed softly, his ears could pick up the slight conversation in French behind him.

He glanced up sharply and heard the voices behind him get cut off as they heard a muted "Pop". He looked around the clearing and found them, just as they spoke up from his right.

"Harry! Where are you?" called Mr. Weasley. Harry watched as he and a group of Ministry wizards walked forwards. He heard a couple steps behind him and he threw out his arm catching the woman Catherine and her daughter as they passed by him.

"Don't. While I believe it is them, there is always a chance of Polyjuice, doubtful but better safe than sorry, your family has already been targeted once. Stay here I'll remove the wards if it's safe." He watched the woman as she frowned but nodded. He stepped forward wand in hand.

"Mr. Weasley," he said. The man turned to him and sighed in relief. Harry noticed the horrified looks on a few ministry members as they walked around the clearing checking under the white sheets. Some lifted their wands at him out of instinct.

"Harry, oh thank Merlin you're alright, what happened?" The man stepped forward but Harry rose his wand from his side, he watched the man pause with confusion. "Harry?"

"When I first met you what was the first thing you said to me?" his voice strong. Mr. Weasley's face slowly changed into one of understanding as he nodded.

"Smart yes, I had looked around the table and saw you, I was confused because you looked different to the rest of my children and I asked if you were one of mine. Does that work for you?" Harry nodded and glanced around the clearing at the ministry members before raising his wand to the wards behind him. A simple flick and he heard the glass like shatter as they fell from around the family.

"You can come out now. Mr. Weasley, the man on the ground by the family needs a Healer, is there one like I asked?" he questioned.

"What? Oh yes!" Mr. Weasley turned to a man in green robes with a bone and wand crossed over the breast pocket, the man had a slightly horrified look to his face as he looked at a death eater under the sheets. "Hey Charles! Can you come check on this one?" Mr. Weasley pointed to Mr. Delacour. The Healer got to the man and Harry was about to move forward when he heard a man speak.

"What happened here? This is an absolute mess." Harry spun around and found a stern looking man standing there looking rather old and intimidating.

"I have no idea Barty, there are 8 people dead over here, five women with bruise marks, Harry Potter himself and a man suffering from who knows what." Exclaimed a man from in between all the bodies.

"Harry Potter?" Everyone's head turned to look at him, Harry glanced at everyone before focusing on the man named Barty who spoke.

"Yes, that's my name, don't wear it out." He remarked. He smirked as the man's eye twitched.

"What the hell happened here boy and you better damn well tell me the truth or I'll have you chucked in Azkaban on accessory to murder."

"Really? You'll have ME chucked into Azkaban?" he chuckled, he couldn't help it.

"Boy!" the man roared. Everyone in the clearing shifted nervously, to them it was well known that you did exactly as told and not otherwise when dealing with Barty Crouch Senior.

"You want to know what happened? There was a damn attack on the people celebrating for the world cup!"

"I told you to- "the man began

"Shut up! You want the story or not?" Harry glared at the man with such anger the man paused. Snape would be proud. "The attack on the tents forced us to the woods, I was with friends but someone crashed into me. I lost track of where everyone was and where I was. I heard screams and made my way to this clearing. I was hidden in the trees long enough to realize the those 8 were planning on torturing the man being healed into insanity by way of Cruciatus. The women were already wandless and beaten, they were probably going to do worse. I did what I had to."

"The kids right, this man is suffering from no less than six different Cruciatus, he is damn well near insane. He should have a mind healer check on him but he should be alright with rest and Nerve potions. Kid did you give him anything?" Harry looked back at Healer named Charles and nodded.

"A grade 5 Nerve and Muscle pain potion. Standard Vial dosage, once." He responded.

"Grade 5! Where did you get one of those? That's mastery level potions right there." The man looked shocked.

"I brewed it myself, high quality, it still had a shine and red-violet color." The man nodded even as he cast spells on Mr. Delacour.

The man Barty looked rather annoyed but nodded nonetheless, "Alright then continue boy." Harry frowned at the constant usage of boy but nodded.

"I realized that I need a distraction and a way to fight them while I protected the family. I couldn't do everything at once. I used one of the Newt Level charms for animation of nature to animate earthen golems, layered them in protections. Then I sent them to attack the death Eaters, I used a disillusion charm to walk around them and casted the illusions and privacy wards around the family shielding them from stray spells. I used The snake summoning charm to bring snakes and have them attack the Death Eaters. I checked on the family, kept them out of shock, called for help by Patronus charm and healed them as best I could which is almost nothing." Harry finished.

"That's a great testimony. You should have no problem repeating it in your trial for 8 accounts of murder." Barty stated coldly. Everyone in the clearing gasped.

"Crouch you can't be serious! This is a child! He was protecting people! For Merlin's sake Barty this is Harry Potter!" exclaimed a man off to the side.

"Be quiet Dawlish, he has admitted to attacking other citizens this will go to court. That is the law." Spat out Crouch. His face red in anger. The man was glaring around at the people in the clearing.

"Dammit Crouch you know the law dam well states that Death Eaters are unlawful, should they be found breaking laws it's preferred they be caught and trailed but it's not expected."

Harry spoke up, "If I'm to be arrested it will be by someone other than you. It will be done by someone who will make sure you get nowhere near me, and that you are never near my case. I don't trust you."

"Then you must be mentally unstable boy, I am in charge here." Crouch scoffed.

"No I am not mentally ill, I am being realistic, considering your track record of throwing possibly innocent people into Azkaban without a trial, I doubt I'm being unrealistic." Harry heard everyone's intake of breath and he saw everyone's eyes turn to crouch.

"What are you insinuating boy. And you better choose your next words carefully." The man had gone deathly cold.

Harry responded with equal coldness, "My Magically SWORN godfather is none other than Sirius Black. Mr. Crouch it only took one look through transcripts and court trials to realize that my potential Godfather was chucked into Azkaban without a trial by YOU!" Everyone's eyes spread open in surprise as they followed the verbal tennis match.

"He killed your parent's boy, thirteen muggles, and a family friend. He confessed on the way there." His voice hard.

"Then you are a far bigger incompetent fool than I originally thought. Any Muggle law enforcement would have told you that Sirius Black was framed. A pinky was all that was left. How _stupid_ can Aurors be?" he said vehemently. "Can anyone tell me just what spell was used to blow up the street?"

Mr. Weasley spoke up, "It was a Dark Bombarda. Those are more powerful than a simple Bombarda." Crouch glared at Mr. Weasley.

"Yea, the dark Bombarda destroyed the street and the muggles as well as the people were killed. But it lacked the reach of a normal Confringo" Said another man.

Harry smirked, "Exactly, correct me if I am wrong but a Confringo has more explosive power and tends to have a more powerful effect correct?" At a nod from someone in the back Harry waved his wand at a tree in the distance. " _CONFRINGO!_ " Harry watched as his spell hit the tree and several of the trees surrounding them. Everyone jumped backwards from the explosion even as others lifted wands or covered their ears.

"What the hell boy!" roared Crouch. The man had ducked and was covering his ears.

"I was proving a point; someone tell me how powerful that was?" Harry's question was answered by the Healer of all people.

"Powerful, almost as powerful as maybe the equivalent to a Crepitus curse. That is very impressive power, and yet you look almost fully powered, I can count on both hands the number of wizards that could do that and still stand up straight on both hands, and sadly only one other in this clearing might be able to manage that." Charles was quickly becoming a good man in Harry's book.

"Thank you. Now if you listen to what he said I rivaled the power of very powerful wizards, like perhaps Black? And yet a simple tree was still rendered into hundreds of pieces and almost all of them are larger than my pinky. My question is this. If I used the same power, a stronger spell and even a more easily destroyable target, why is it not vaporized the way Pettigrew supposedly was?" Harry's question went unanswered even as people in the clearing began to have looks of shock and understanding appear on their face.

Dawlish had a look of consternation, "you mean Sirius Black might be innocent? Then why did he break out?"

Harry shrugged, "If you were innocent and waiting for a trial and it never came what would you do? However, he might have decided that as an innocent man it'd be easier to be on the run. I wouldn't know it's speculation." Harry said thoughtfully.

"None of this has got to do with what happened here today, you still killed eight people boy. That is easily a life sentence in Azkaban.

"That won't hold up in court." Everyone's eyes turned to Apolline, she had decided to separate herself from the family she was with and made herself heard.

"Madam, you should stay out- "Crouch was cut off again.

"My Name is Apolline Delacour, my husband is lying there suffering from Cruciatus injuries. He Is Dominique Delacour, Head of the Department of International Affairs. Once he wakes up and he finds out that the person responsible for saving him and his family is in Azkaban, he will push for having him transferred to France where he will be granted Legal asylum from Britain. From there he will push Archard, pardon me, Minister Jean-Louis, into going to the ICW with this. You will be responsible for Britain's evaluation on the miscarriages of justice." She spoke loudly and clearly her accent fairly non-existent. Harry was suitably impressed.

"Madam he just killed- "he tried again.

"I know what he did, He defended my family from potential rapists, murderers, and torture. Yes, regrettably they died. They got a painless death when they deserved to rot in prison oh well. Now end this farce, let the boy go home."

Everyone in the clearing held their breath while Crouch glared with narrowed eyes at the woman. "Very well, Mister Potter you may leave. Step a toe out of line and I will have you brought before court now get out of my face."

Harry nodded and sent a soft smile and a nod towards Apolline. He jogged to Mr. Weasley.

"Hold onto my arm Harry, take a deep breath." Harry looked up at the family of woman and met the eyes of Fleur, her deep blue eyes. He felt his body turn and soon felt as if he was being squeezed through a tube.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **AN: Sorry guys I dropped the ball when it came to posting, college, out of country, story planning, story roadblock. Anyways, thanks for all the favorites and follows. To those who left reviews, I really appreciate them thank you, I might not have been able to respond to many…or any but know that I have read them but hopefully your questions and queries will be answered. For the people who mentioned my screw up with the Delacour last names I'll change them at some point so thank you for pointing that out. Um, I had a couple reviewers leave comments about a harem. I want to do something close to that but more realistic in terms of relationship issues, and commitment issues. Message me what you think. Again soo sorry about this late update. Enjoy.**

 **{Weasley home- night of the attack}**

Harry stormed into Ron's room, his emotions catching the better of him again. His hands clenched and unclenched as he paced the room. Every couple of steps his hands would run through his hair as he tried unsuccessfully to calm himself _"Oh my boys, I'm so glad your safe" said Mrs. Weasley. She ran forward and hugged them, Harry's heart clenching as he was engulfed along with the others._ Harry barely even noticed as his trunk slammed shut with the force of his kick. Why couldn't they treat him like just another family friend. Nothing special but no. I'm one of her _boys_. He planted his forehead against the nearest wall his fist softly banging on the wall as he tried to calm himself.

"You can't keep doing this Harry." Her soft voice doing more to calm him than any potion.

He refused to turn and look at her. "Dammit I know. But- but they can't- it's… look. It'll hurt far less if they don't grow attached. I need to distance myself from them. I told you what happened with the Dursleys, even they changed once they realized that I would di-that I'm dyi- That I'll be gone." He looked up to see her eyes, the soft brown of her eyes watering at the edges. She was trying to stay strong for him. He sighed.

"Hermione, YOU more than others know that there is every chance I won't make it past this. I-I just…" he paused, a soft breath. "I don't know why I keep fighting. I… am… just so tired." And with that he collapsed to his knees. Her footfalls as she crossed the room and sank down onto the ground with him.

"It's okay Harry you've gotten this far we can keep pushing. You are my Harry. You don't give up. You looked for me, asked me to help you. I did. You asked me not to tell anyone I did. I'm not sure why but I did. You had a reason for doing that don't forget that now."

Harry heard her whispering into his ear. His mind calmed completely. Today's events had been rather exhausting. Now that the adrenaline and everything passed he looked back and frowned at all the mistakes he had committed. Going head to head with Barty Crouch Senior, what was he thinking? His head hadn't been correct since he had woken up, from that dream with Wormtail and Voldemort. He felt himself get pulled up and onto the bed.

"Have you told Daphne and Padma? Besides that, where's Ron?" he questioned.

"Ron's downstairs, his family is discussing things or something like that. And of course I told them, as soon as you got back and explained the events, I wrote down everything and sent it with Hedwig. We should have a reply by tomorrow afternoon. Mrs. Weasley bought all your things. Are you sure you should be allowing access to other people with your trust vault?"

Harry chuckled, among the many things he discovered one was the fact that he had a larger vault under the family name instead of just his own. The trust vault was supposed to get him through Hogwarts but the family vault had enough to live comfortably without work for several years. "Yes I'm sure besides it contains very little in terms of money. It's enough for basic school supplies. I talked to one of the goblins earlier in the year. He gave me access to the family account. I have been using that to pay for the research materials."

She frowned, "Harry these researches are getting more and more expensive, and we keep hitting dead ends. Maybe you should talk with- "

"No," he cut her off sternly. "Dumbledore is keeping something from me, I don't know what yet, but it's obvious. I don't trust him, he shouldn't hide things about me from me, he has no right. Sirius…well Sirius made a serious mistake back when my parents died. He should have taken me in but he didn't. Back then he was sane and he made a serious error in judgement. I won't risk it now. The teachers? When have they ever truly helped us? Never. The ministry? They are corrupt, they wouldn't do anything. The Weasley's? They need help themselves in a lot of things, I won't add to their plate."

"But Harry,-" she tried again.

"but nothing Hermione! I won't. We'll have to do this as a small group for now, unless you plan on backing out?" his suspicious tone causing her to rapidly shake her head. "Good, in that case I think I found a lead over the summer. Muggles have various things that seem to work rather well I'm hoping a mix of both muggle and magical medicine might get us somewhere."

"Yes, about that. We tried non-magical research methods and such but are you talking about actual medicine and drugs? You aren't a Doctor Harry, nor are you a Pharmacist. It's risky. And either way, how were you able to do that over the summer? I know you said the Dursley's had a change of heart but what really happened?" Harry turned to look at her before laying down on his bed. He felt her snuggle into him, his heart beat a little faster even as he felt warm deep inside.

"Well it was the day after we got back…"

 **{Flashback- Dursley's, beginning of Summer}**

He walked into the kitchen, his cousin's television loudly playing some show of his. He walked to the table where his Aunt was serving Vernon his coffee. He contemplated what he was about to do. _Was it really worth it? What if they don't care? No, I have to tell them._ He sighed but dragged his feet forward, he went and sat down on the other side of his family. He watched as they all turned to him.

"Boy. You better have a god dammed good reason as to why you are not making my breakfast." His warning tone evident. Harry nodded his eyes on the table. _Quick, like a bandage._

"I'm here to tell you that I am dying." He heard everyone's breath pause. He was amused by Dudley's muting of the television. He looked up to his Uncle's face. He wore disbelief, his cup halfway up to his lips. His Aunt had turned around from her cleaning to look at him with an incredulous face.

"You-your what?" Vernon's sputtering was much louder in the silence.

"Dying. I'm dying, I'll be dead in a couple of years at most, maybe less." His voice much more steady than he thought it should be.

"Boy if you're- "

"I'm not lying. At the end of my second year there was an… accident. I was trying to help someone and I was injected with a magical venom… There is only one cure and it has to be administered within the minute or so of being injected. I did not get the cure till after a couple of minutes. By all means I should have died that day but instead the supposed cure managed to achieve a sort of balance in my body. Every time the venom damages something the cure heals it. But it's not enough. I have a short amount of time left. I just thought you should know." He watched as their faces went from disbelief to shocked silence.

"You're really dying." Harry watched his Aunt's face curiously.

"Yes."

"And there is nothing you can do?" her question surprised him.

"Not much. I'm hoping to find a special cure or treatment. Something to give me more time at the very least." His voice soft.

"There's not much to go on is there?"

"No there isn't. I'm hoping that in your world with the normal medicine of yours that there might be a lead or something I can use." He sighed before lifting his sleeve on his right arm. He exposed his upper fore arm, the scar and the black veins spreading outwards. He looked as their eyes morphed to one of disgust and shock. Dudley looked ready to faint.

"By god what is that?" Vernon looked horrorstruck at the crisscrossing veins of pure black just under his skin.

"That, is the toxin in my veins. Impossible to remove as of now. Slowly it attempts to weaken and kill me. Right now it's in a weakened state there is a potion I take to make sure it slows down the progress. I take it once a month. The pain is… unimaginable." He grimaced like he always did at the mention of the potion.

Harry watched as Vernon's face shifted to a determined one. "Boy, uh Potter, I will admit. I don't like you. But I don't want you dead either. Figure out a way to stay alive. I won't stop you. I-if you need something i-I'll see what I can do." Harry sat there dumbstruck, He looked to his Aunt who had a few tears she was trying to hold back while Dudley looked like someone knocked the wind out of him.

"Really? Are you serious?" Harry looked at his Uncle carefully but the man looked decided.

"I am. Potter, keep yourself alive." The man nodded. Harry glanced at him then looked down at the table.

"Thank you. In that case I need to go to the library. I have to research somethings." He stood up and was almost out the door when his Aunt spoke up.

"I didn't like you. No… I didn't like what you represented. You were a living reminder of my sister… The sister who I resented but loved dearly since she was a child. The sister who chose a war over her family. You were a reminder of her death. And I resented you for that… now…Now you are dying. And I'm not sure If I can deal with losing that connection. I'm not sure if this will mean anything to you now but, for what it's worth, I-I'm s-sorry."

He stopped. His face lifting and looking straight forward. He never turned to look at her. He nodded in understanding then left the kitchen as they sat there at the table. _You're right, it meant nothing to me._

 **{Flashback end}**

"They just let you be? Just like that?" Hermione's voice dragged him out his little story telling.

"Well that was the first day, after a few days they changed. They were nicer. The chores were split between us. They were…civil. I think that was the best I could have hoped for from them." He turned his head to look at her. His eyes seeing her large bushy hair laying on his chest pressing into his chin. He sighed as he heard the noise downstairs dying down.

"Hermione you best get to your room. Mrs. Weasley will throw a fit if she finds us here like this." He told her gently.

"No I want to stay." Her voice soft and fragile. He mentally sighed, she always became a little fragile when he mentioned his dying. It was easier for her to think his condition was temporary and that the research was a school project.

"Come on. Up you go." He grabbed her shoulders and gently lifted her with himself. He guided her outside the door. At this point she pulled away. She turned to look at him. Her eyes looking deep into his own. She bit her lip like she always did when she wanted to ask something but was unsure. "What is it?"

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted. "Hey mate read to get some sleep? Gotta get ready for tomorrow mate." They both turned to find Ron climbing up the stairs. Harry released a small breath.

He smiled at Ron, "Of course. Tomorrow we go back to Hogwarts. Well, uh, goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry, Ronald." She turned and headed to Ginny's room. Harry looked at her as she left. _You can't Harry. It'll hurt her more when the time comes_. He turned and headed into the room. His mind only half listening to what Ron was saying. Harry was more worried about how close he had gotten to the three girls. How it would hurt them. He fell asleep with a damned tear threatening to fall out. _Life isn't fair._

 **{Next Morning}**

Harry dragged his trunk into the Taxi car. Mr. Weasley hadn't been able to get ministry cars thus the Taxis. He gently placed Hedwig inside the back of the car. He went around to the door that Bill was holding open. He was about to get in when Bill held him back. He looked up at him confused.

"Harry I'm going to be honest and up front here. There is obviously something wrong with you. You seem rather distant and much more quiet than what the family has described you as being. You purposefully distance yourself. Now, I have no idea why you do that, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need anything."

Harry looked at the older boy a few seconds before nodding. _Dammit not you too Bill!_ Harry knew it would hurt if things went south. That family was far too emotionally attached. _Shut up you're an orphan what do you know about family?_ Bill released his arm and Harry got into the car. He scooted in next to Hermione who gave him a supportive smile, one that he softly returned. They slowly made their way through traffic towards muggle London. Hermione had laid her head onto his shoulder halfway through the ride. He looked down and quirked up a corner of his mouth as he looked at her. He turned back to seeing the passage of the scenery, his mind thinking of just what this year would bring because deep down the same instinct that he had ignored the last couple years was building up. This year he would be prepared.

They made it to the station with minutes to spare. A quick walk through the crowds and onto the platform 9 ¾ and they were ready to leave. Harry quickly said his goodbyes and took his trunk with him. He got to the train doors and shrunk his trunk. He grabbed his match box sized trunk and placed it in his pocket. Right behind him he heard Hermione's whispered incantation for the shrinking charm. He smirked at her verbal incantation, his need to learn and improve worked in his favor. Learning NEWT level magic included Non-Verbals. He moved onto the train. Ron would find them later. He walked into the train looking for the compartment with the two girls he wanted to see right now. He finally found them near the front of the train by the self-proclaimed Hufflepuff area.

The two of them were in the back of the carriage in their own compartment. Harry smiled and knocked. He watched as they turned, their stoic and careful masks opening to reveal the beautiful smiles of both women. His heart clenched as they opened the door. He walked inside and gave a strong hug to Daphne as she was the closest. She was already in her school robes. Her body pressed into him and he smelled her soft minty hair. He pressed his face into her neck. "Daphne, I missed you. How have you been?" His voice a bit muffled.

"I've been fine. Bored and worried out of my mind but fine. What about you? How have you been?" She had pulled back and looked him in the eyes. Her perfect mask was always easily read by him. He smiled.

"I'll tell you both in a minute." He turned to Padma who had detached herself from Hermione and Harry engulfed her into a hug. Her hair smelled of flowers. He felt her clench him tightly and he gently hugged her a bit tighter before releasing. He sat down on the bench opposite from them. He quickly pulled his wand out and cast the usual locking and privacy spells. He closed the curtains with another flick. He returned his wand to his wand holster.

"Okay. Now Hermione has kept us updated on everything but what's the full story? Spill." Harry sighed but began the retelling.

The train had already left and they had been a good hour into the ride when they finished the retelling and the questions. Harry was wishing for a drink of water as the girls sat there assimilating the information. He sighed.

"Alright new topic. Does anyone know what's happening at the school this year? I've heard rumors but I can't be too sure." He focused on Daphne, her father had better connections and thus more likely to work with her.

"Actually yes I do know." Harry focused on her. "Apparently they're bringing back the Tri-wizard Tournament this year, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are the participating schools this year." Harry sucked in his breath. As Padma gasped. Hermione just looked confused.

"I'm sorry what is this tournament?" her voice displaying her displeasure at not knowing something.

Harry frowned, "The little I know isn't good but It goes like this, it's a tournament to increase international connections done by three schools every certain amount of years. It was actually disbanded because of the death toll correct?" they nodded, "Yes well, I only know it because during the 1642 tournament they used a Basilisk and none of the competitors survived. I was, uh, researching." Hermione looked horrified while Daphne looked grim but nodded at his assessment.

"Essentially yes, the number of people dying was getting too large. They were forced into canceling the tournament. It's actually rather interesting, my father believes it's a ploy to bring popularity and tourist income to the country. Apparently the economy is getting bad, not enough monetary circulation"

Padma nodded, "Yes that seems most logical. However, they must have changed the rules if they hope of having no casualties and a rather decent income."

Hermione looked affronted, "Why even bring it back? Surely they would just ignore this idiotic tournament if so many people have died?" The girls frowned.

"Hermione, the Olympics had large casualties back when it first started and they had basic non-magical challenges. Here the risks are nearly exponential but it's the same basic Idea. To completely stop this tournament is like stopping the muggle Olympics because of an excessive number of injuries."

She paused her rant, there was logic there she could argue against of course. Anyone could, the problem was that it would get her nowhere. She sat back with a huff. He cracked a small smile at her. He focused on Padma.

"Padma how goes things in your family? Is your father still trying?" he questioned.

She glared at the ground, "yes he is. He seems to think me and my sister will just do as he says and marry any man he wishes for us. The nerve of that man." Her fist smashed into her fist. Harry leaned forward and gently hugged her. Rubbing circles on her back.

"It'll be okay Padma, we can figure this out." He leaned back as he heard footsteps approaching their compartment. He looked up as their door was rudely attempted to be opened without knocking. He raised an eyebrow at his friends.

Daphne snorted "Five galleons says it's Malfoy."

Harry grinned, "Five says it's a Prefect."

"Deal" they shook on it. Harry stood up his wand lowering the wards around them and he opened the door. He watched as Malfoy stood there, Crabbe and Goyle attempting to look menacing. Harry sighed and dug in his pocket. He found the five galleons and passed them to Daphne who nodded politely her personality mask in place again.

"Dammit Malfoy I was having a very stimulating conversation on the effects of your father's inbreeding affecting your low intelligence levels, now if you'll excuse us we'll get back to discussing the possibility of your father's weak magic passing onto you." He attempted to close the door only for Malfoy to step forward.

"Potter, I'll ignore that insult from something as pathetic as you for now. I merely came here to speak with Greengrass, I have this letter for you. Congratulations Miss Greengrass on your betrothal." Harry's eyes whipped down to the letter Daphne had just accepted. Her own mask had slipped and her eyes had widened to incredible levels. Hermione had covered her mouth in a gasp, while Padma had latched onto Daphne's shoulder's as support.

"Don't worry Miss Greengrass, I'll make sure to be the perfect husband." She looked to be nearly comatose, her hands shaking slightly doing nothing to open it. Harry gently grabbed the letter out of Daphne's hands opening it up. He quickly opened it and read the contents.

 _Dear Daph,_

 _I'm so sorry my daughter. I held out for as long as I could but in the end there was nothing I could do. The SANITY of the situation is questionable; however, I need you to understand that there was very little I could do. Astoria shall be safe now, it was a condition. Lucius Malfoy formalized the arrangement. I'll send a copy of the contract. Please forgive me._

 _With regretful love,_

 _Antonio Greengrass._

Harry read the letter twice. He blinked then twirled his wand at the smug boy. "Leave, NOW!" The boy smirked even wider

"Or what Potter? You don't have the balls to do anyth-" He was cut off as a large bang and a small puff of smoke later on the ground sat a perfect white ferret. Harry grabbed the damn thing and Petrified Crabbe and Goyle as they stepped forward. He grabbed the Transfigured Malfoy and shoved him down the pants Goyle. He then banished them down the length of the carriage. The transfiguration would end within a couple of hours, just in time for the feast.

He turned and found Daphne being held by both girls reading the letter he had dropped. "Daphne I-"

"No Harry, there is nothing you can say that can make this better. Not until I get the contract at least. I have to try and find a loophole. Anything." Harry recast the wards around the compartment and sat down with her. This would definitely be a long school year.

 **{At Hogwarts}**

Harry and Hermione parted ways from Daphne and Padma near the entrance hall. Daphne still looked a little shaken but her mask stayed up. Harry watched as she went and sat down as far from Malfoy as possible. The Slytherin ponce glaring at him from across the hall. Harry and Hermione walked straight to their table, they spotted Ron but the seats by him were taken. Harry looked up and down the table and found Neville sitting rather alone. He motioned to Hermione who nodded and they moved to sit down across from him.

"Hey Neville, how was your summer?" The boy looked up startled at someone sitting and speaking to him. The boy took a couple of seconds before replying.

"It was decent. I grew some various plants from all sorts of places. How was yours?" his response was a little quiet but Harry pretended not to notice.

"It was interesting, I went to the Weasley's and then to the world cup." Harry barely finished before Hermione spoke up.

"What sorts of plant's Neville? Anything good?" asked excitedly.

The boy thought about it, "Well I did receive a couple of knotgrass seedlings, as well as Shrivelfrig. However, the shrivelfig needs a bit more attention than I'm currently giving them."

Harry's head whipped forward from where he was staring at the people around him. He saw Hermione open her mouth and he cut her off. "Do you have them with you? I mean can you grow them here at school?"

Neville frowned but nodded, "I guess, yeah. Professor Sprout expanded for me a small section of the greenhouses to grow my own plants. I was planning on growing a few things there. Why?"

Harry grinned, "Neville my man! I'll pay you if you grow me around twenty-five kilograms of Moly, Knotgrass, Shrivelfig; I'll give fifty galleons each. And to make it better I'll even special order a Chinese Moonlit Shrub for you to grow for us. OH! And some muggle plants as well, like Broom and some lavender. What do you say?"

Harry watched amused as the boy gaped like a fish eyes wide and a little glossy. "Harry I think you gave poor Neville his first orgasm." They broke into laughter together as the boy collected himself enough to send Hermione a very red and very affronted look.

"I'll ignore that comment but blimey Harry! Why do you need all that mate? Growing all that is time consuming it'd take about one or two months. And really you'd be over paying. Jeez."

"Yes Harry why do you need so much of it? And Neville two months? Surely you can't be serious?" Harry's eye twitched at the possible pun there but remained silent. "I mean really Neville; half a year is understandable but honestly? TWO months?"

Neville grinned, "Sprout gives me access to the Dragon Dung Fertilizer, the good kind. The one made from Peruvian Vipertooths mixed with some Portuguese Longhorns. Not that Common Welsh Green trash." This time it was the boy's turn to look amused as Harry and Hermione's mouth formed a grimace at the thought of so much dragon dung.

Harry shook his head but got serious. It was spur of the moment thought but he trusted the boy. "Neville, I'm going to trust you simply because I need your help. If you want to know what I'm going to use all that for meet me in the second floor corridor by the girl's bathroom after the dinner. I'll show you why."

Neville frowned while Hermione's eyes went wide, she glanced at him but he ignored her questioning look to focus on Neville. "Alright, fine. But simply because I don't think you're doing anything bad. I'll be there." Harry nodded as Dumbledore stood up. Harry frowned as he realized they had spoken through the sorting completely. A quick look around and everyone seemed to be ready to eat.

"Two words today, Bon Appetite." Dumbledore clapped his hands and Harry dove into the food as it appeared. He looked up to the staff table and counted the professors.

"Hey, where is the DADA professor?" Harry watched as both Neville and Hermione glanced up at the head table. They frowned as well.

"Is it possible they didn't find a teacher this year?" asked Hermione. Neville shrugged and Harry shook his head.

"Doubtful, they need someone to teach such an important class. They can't just get rid of it." Harry was about to continue when Sir Nicholas spoke up.

"Enjoying that feast are you?" the spectral ghost floated up the middle of the table looking wistfully at the food.

Neville responded, "Yes sir. It's delicious…er…sorry." The boy flushed as he realized that Nicholas was looking at the food with such a longing.

"You should consider yourselves lucky, there almost wasn't a feast this year." The ghost spoke.

Harry frowned as he swallowed, "Why not?"

"Peeves lad. The damned Poltergeist disturbed and ruined many things for the kitchen elves. The usual really. Soup everywhere, pots and pans flying. Terrified house elves."

 _Clank_

"There are House elves _here!_ " squeaked Hermione. Harry frowned, her obsession with the little beings is rather worrying. More so was her lack of Magical customs. _That's hypocritical, you know little about Magical customs as well_. Sadly, to get ahead of her rant Harry would need to be firm and a bit harsh.

"Well of course there is! You didn't really think that the commons rooms cleaned themselves, or the food prepared itself did you? No, No, we have over a hundred elves. Probably the largest House-Elf dwelling in Britain." Stated Sir Nicholas proudly.

"But surely they would be seen? I mean really." Her exasperation evident.

"Well no. To clean and serve loyally without being known to be there. That's the mark of a good house-elf is it not?"

Hermione gaped at the ghost. "What about their pay? Their sick leave, pensions? Anything?"

Neville and the ghost chuckled at Hermione's naïve nature and Harry felt a bit bad for her. "Pay? Sick leave? House-elves don't ever want that."

Harry watched her look down at her plate, her hands raised and pushed her food away. Harry rubbed his hand into his face. "Slave labor. That's what this food is made of slave labor."

Harry sighed and pushed her plate to her and forced her silverware back into her hands. "Eat. You need to eat. So until you research why they are treated like that then don't assume things."

"but- "

"Hermione!" he snarled. "Enough. Research it. Then come tell me what you find until then don't say anything." Harry sighed and looked at Neville who had an eyebrow raised. He shook his head and they went back to eating.

They spent the rest of the meal quietly. Hermione seemed to be contemplating something deeply. Neville kept whispering to himself plans for the plants Harry had asked of him. Nicholas had drifted off to who knows where. Harry sat there thinking about what this school year would bring. His… illness… was taking a rather heavy toll on him. He needed to come up with either a damned cure and fast or find another way to prolong his life. Last year's breakthrough hadn't been enough. He glared at his treacle tart in front of him. He knew he was close. The problem was the venom, it didn't act like any normal and known venom. Phoenix tears seemed to only stop and remove the venom in under one minute and forty seconds give or take a dozen seconds. Anything past that and the Venom seemed to strangely mutate, adapt, it became stronger and the phoenix tears stopped having the same affect. After about two minutes and thirtyish seconds you were almost completely dead and the phoenix tears did absolutely nothing. Dead by three minutes and Harry had had the venom in his system for about two minutes. Give or take a couple seconds. The tears had done almost nothing except keep him alive, barely.

He stopped his thoughts as the food cleared from his plate and the tables were left bare. He looked up as Dumbledore stood once more. A rush of quiet spreading throughout the mass of students.

"Now that you are all fed I have a few things to say. First off, to those of you joining us for the first time welcome. To those of us returning, welcome back. A few quick announcements, I'll leave the rest to your Heads of Houses. I would like to remind those of you who like to forget or for those who don't know, that the Forbidden Forest is Forbidden for a reason. DO try and stay away." Harry followed the man's gaze to the shamelessly grinning Weasley twins while a couple of first years looked terrified. "Mr. Filch has asked that I kindly remind you that the updated list of forbidden items has been posted on his office door should anyone wish to browse through the four-hundred and thirty-seven items."

"Now I wish to inform you all that this year the Inter-house Quidditch Tournament is to be cancelled." The old man was drowned out by loud shouts and gasps all around, Harry frowned. He should have expected it really, if the tournament was going to be here then it makes sense. Harry hadn't had plans of joining the team this year either way. He needed the time to focus on his cure.

"Now I know that this is lamentable, but I believe this should excite you. This year Hogwarts has the pleasure of – "

A loud bang as the Great Hall doors opened to reveal a figure with a travelling cloak and a long staff in his hand. The figure took a step forward as a flash of lightning sparked across the enchanted ceiling. The figure whipped of his hood as he approached the head table and as he took a step towards Dumbledore another flash of lightning rang across the room. Hermione gasped beside him even as Harry narrowed his eyes. The man had a scarred and cratered face. Pieces of flesh and bone missing. Long red scars and most prominent was the large glass eye swirling next to his real one. The glass eye seemed to have a mind of its own roaming around and looking at everything.

The man approached and shook hands with Dumbledore, the two exchanged quiet words before the man walked around the head table and sat down in the only open space. _So he's the DADA professor, interesting._ The man sat there looking around the room, the man's good eye fixed on Dumbledore but the other moving constantly. The man grabbed a plate of sausages, grabbed a pocket knife and speared one. A careful inspection later and the man began eating it.

"I would like to present your new Defense against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Moody." Dumbledore clapped and a few others as well but the noise died within seconds.

"I know him" whispered Neville. Harry turned and gave a slight nod telling him to explain. "He's an Auror, Veteran. He was in the last war and it's rumored half the cells of Azkaban are filled because of that man. He's as paranoid as they come, made lots of enemies, ya' know? Well, nowadays, according to Gran the man doesn't trust his own shadow. Thinks the world is out to get him, SEVERE PTSD. Blimey what were they thinking hiring him?" Hermione looked very intimidated but Harry just studied the man closely.

He whispered back, "They hired him as security for the event happening here at the school. If he is here then it's to protect the students, I'm assuming." It was a logical conclusion, why bring the best if you aren't going to use him. Why possibly endanger students if there wasn't a much bigger risk of something else? They paused as Dumbledore began speaking again.

"As I was saying. This year Hogwarts has the pleasure of hosting the Tri-wizard Tournament!"

"You're JOKING!" Yelled Fred Weasley. And just like that the crowd was laughing. Dumbledore chuckled.

"No Mr. Weasley I am certainly not but now that you mention I heard a fairly good one about a troll a hag and a leprechaun all going- "

His little tangent was cut off by McGonagall's slight cough.

"…Err yes well. Where was I? Oh yes, the Tournament was quiet popular some time ago so allow me to explain to those who might not know and for those that do know allow your mind to wander freely."

"The tournament was started nearly seven-hundred years ago. It began as a friendly competition between Magical schools around the world. They would never contain more than three schools and one champion per school was allowed to represent their entire school. The tournament was usually three tasks. Each task meant to test and challenge each competitor to their highest levels. Usually This tournament was hosted every five years however a few centuries ago it was decided to put a… pause… to the tournament because of the increasing death toll."

A few whispers broke out around the room and Harry heard Hermione's soft ' _humph'_ at how few cared about the Death toll. Harry glanced at the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables and looked at Padma and Daphne. While Padma looked mildly interested Daphne seemed a little unfocused. His glance at Daphne showed that she was completely ignoring the events around her. _She took that letter rather hard_. Harry felt terrible for her but most marriage contracts had very strict clauses anything short of getting pregnant by another man would save her from the contract, depending on the wording. Or something far worse.

"Now, essentially, this would be the case for this year's tournament however, the three Ministries have decided to add other forms of entertainment. Hogwarts will also host a friendly Quidditch competition, a knowledge and trivia competition, a Potion-making competition, one high level charms and transfiguration competition, and lastly a dueling tournament." By the time Dumbledore paused the room was filled with talking as everyone began discussing the new knowledge. Harry glanced at Neville and Hermione, both looked rather interested at some of the things there.

Dumbledore waited as the talking slowed to a stop. "However I wish to stress this fact. The tri-wizard and the Dueling tournaments WILL have age limits. Seventeen for the tri-wizard and fourteen for the Dueling tournament. The Dueling tournament is also a partner based tournament, each house will hold weekly eliminatory rounds then the top eight pairs of the school will participate in the actual tournament once the schools arrive. On that note, The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons school's entourage shall arrive on the thirtieth of October. That shall give you time to get ahead in school work and prepare for the guests. With that said I shall bid you a good night and usher you to your warm beds."

The man smiled and turned and walked out of a side door by the Head table. All around them students stood and made their way towards the staircases. Benches scraping and exited chatter erupting all over the place. Harry nodded to Neville in the direction of the girl's bathroom. And they headed off in that direction. Hermione would cover for them in the tower. They managed to slip away unnoticed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Why this bathroom?" Neville asked as they turned the final corner.

Harry thought about it. "Well, honestly it's not the bathroom but what lies far below it. Dear Neville have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?" his voice calm and even. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy pale drastically and even falter in his steps. He smirked, "Relax, there is nothing down there that could overly harm you. Besides you wanted to know."

The boy nodded as they walked into the bathroom and Harry headed towards the back of the facilities. The last stall held a section of wall where if one truly knew what to look for would notice the slight pattern of a snake in one brick.

 _"Open"_ and just like that the wall spread open similar to the way the Leaky Cauldron opened towards Diagon Alley. Neville gasped quietly behind him as Harry strode forward, a set of stairs twirled downwards, magic making the distance equal to that of one flight of stairs instead of the several it should have been. They walked out a small hidden archway near the pipe entrance from the sinks. As they walked forward the entrance slowly sealed itself hidden. Harry cast a small sun into the air making it so that it would follow them casting enough light as if it really was daylight.

"Why is everything so… clean?" Neville looked around at the nearly shiny floors covered in tiles.

Harry grimaced, "The girls decided that if they were going to keep coming down here that they wanted it to look at least habitable. Sadly, they abused my kindness and used me as a they pleased, _Harry do this, Harry lift that, Harry fetch me a drink._ Annoying is what that was."

Neville chuckled, "Why didn't you ask a House- elf to help?"

"The area is warded heavily so as not to be damaged or infiltrated without a Parselmouth. That tragically extends towards house elves." Harry glared half-heartedly at Neville's chuckles.

The boys finally reached the actual Chamber entrance. A spoken word and the doors unlocked. He opened them as he spoke, "Welcome Neville, to the Chamber of Secrets!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **{Chamber of Secrets}**

 **A/N: Quick thank you for the reviews. Welcome to the story for anyone new. Welcome back to others. Thank you to anyone who left a review. A special thank you to a reviewer by the name of** ** _ShotInDaHead,_** **I read your review and it was much appreciated. Had issues writing this chapter. Tried to keep to my storyline without getting to in detail. Not sure if I succeeded. This new chapter is more day to day, but it sets a mindset so please enjoy. Again leave your thoughts. P.S. I might add a new story (different fandom), won't be updated as fast simply because I prefer this one, check it out if you want.**

 **{Slight Disclaimer: Quote taken directly from Grey's Anatomy. Told by Cristina Yang. Altered quote. I did not create said quote}.**

 **Previously:**

"Why is everything so… clean?" Neville looked around at the nearly shiny floors covered in tiles.

Harry grimaced, "The girls decided that if they were going to keep coming down here that they wanted it to look at least habitable. Sadly, they abused my kindness and used me as a they pleased, _Harry do this, Harry lift that, Harry fetch me a drink._ Annoying is what that was."

Neville chuckled, "Why didn't you just ask for a House- elf to help?"

"The area is warded heavily so as not to be damaged or infiltrated without a Parselmouth. That tragically extends towards house elves." Harry glared half-heartedly at Neville's chuckles.

The boys finally reached the actual Chamber entrance. A spoken word and the doors unlocked. He opened them as he spoke, "Welcome Neville, to the chamber of secrets!"

 **Now:**

"Holy Merlin!" said Neville. The boy had stopped just inside the entrance totally enraptured by the sight before him.

Harry chuckled, "Yes I know. I remodeled it myself with some help from the girls. But mostly I made it for myself."

Harry glance around the room, it had been utterly redone so that it would become his research lab of a sorts. Lab tables were set up all around the room. The water and the statues had been removed. The large face of Salazar Slytherin had become a crystalline figure of Harry. A large web of spells, charms, and enchantments connected that figurine to Harry's body. It showed everything. His heart pulse, breathing, the movement of his organs and what not. Most importantly it showed the progress of the venom, toxin. Whatever you wanted to call it. It was his reminder of a sorts.

The ceiling was so far up you could barely see it were it not for the large enchanted chandelier Harry had hung there. It cast a warm glow not too different from the Gryffindor fireplace. Inside the tunnel to the side of the figurine lay what Harry had altered to become a storage space of sorts. A room large enough to hold the carcass of the Basilisk in stasis as well as hundreds of items, ingredients and a few muggle things. At each table sat open books, papers, simmering cauldrons each had a different idea. A different hope.

Neville looked around the room, "What the hell is this for?" The boy looked a little overwhelmed but rather a tad bit curious and excited.

Harry sighed sadly about what he would need to tell him but it needed to be done. He walked over to a small area that held replicas of the Slytherin common room couches which admittedly were far comfier than the Gryffindor ones and according to Padma the Ravenclaw's as well. He sat on one facing Neville who seemed to realize that this had taken a more serious tone. Harry leaned back staring Neville in the eye. The boy was sitting there a bit relaxed but fully at attention

"What's wrong Harry?" the boy said.

Harry smiled sadly, "Welcome to the club Neville."

The boy looked taken aback, "What club? When did I join? Who else is in it?"

"The club Neville is the 'sad-orphaned-children' club," The boy froze his eyes hard and staring intensely at Harry.

"What do you mean…" the boy said carefully.

"Look mate, there's a club. 'sad-orphaned-children' club. And you can't be in it until you're in it. You can try to understand, you can sympathize. But until you feel that loss... Your parents might still be alive Nev, but we both know that it means little to nothing. You and I both know that even if they gained their memories and sanity back right now they wouldn't be your parents." Harry leaned forward pressing his point, "You and I have never truly had any. Your grandmother is no better than my Aunt. We were left alone. From that moment onward you joined the club." His voice soft but sincere.

The boy blinked back a couple tears but pressed on, "What the hell does that have to do with you bringing me here."

Harry nodded, "Well Nev. It seems I'll be joining another club soon and so will you. You get to join the 'Dead-Friend' club and I'll join the 'Deader-than-Dead' club." He chuckled humorlessly, his slight anger at the injustice of it all shining through.

It took a couple seconds for it to register with the poor boy but when it did he shot up to his feet, his voice trembling. "You're dying? Why h-how?"

"The basilisk ol' chap." Sigh, "It bit me when I rescued Ginny second year. But the cure, antidote, whatever you want to call it was used a little late. Now instead of dying immediately in pain, I'm dying slowly… in pain." He responded with an almost careless shrug.

"But Madam Pomphrey would- "

"She's done all she can Nev, she has helped me as much as she can but, I personally need to find a way to save myself."

"Surely there is something you can do! Anything! How long do you have?" Harry winced.

"That's an issue Nev, I've told Hermione, Daphne, and Padma I have until sometime at the end of my fifth or beginning sixth year. Reality speaking, the damage is far more severe than I have told any of them. I predict, in the best case scenario, that I only have till the end of the summer before fifth year." He leaned forward his elbows on his knees as his head fell into his hands gripping his own hair slightly while Neville paced.

"Best case scenario? What the bloody hell is the WORST?" Neville looked a little aggravated. Harry winced again.

"Shit, um, well, worst case? It depends on the amount of magic I use, the leads I can get but really, I have till the end of the school year."

"THEN WHY THE HELL HAVEN'T YOU TOLD THE GIRLS THE TRUTH!" Neville yelled as he spun to face Harry.

Harry got angry and stood up as well, "BECAUSE I HAVE NO CHOICE! If I told them the truth they would drop everything, they would ruin their lives and time trying to save me. I will not be the reason for that! They MUST move on after me." He breathed deeply, "besides Neville, the suddenness of the situation will make it easier for them, the grief or despair won't really build up like it would if I had given them an accurate timeline." He snorted, "I shortened it myself. Time Turner all through third year, it took away a year of my life. Not the brightest move mate."

Harry sat back down, his head pounding a little as he tried to calm himself. A quick glance to the Crystalline figure of himself in the chamber showed his heart rate to have gone up severely. He tried to get relaxed as Neville calmed himself to manageable levels.

"A-and there is nothing you can do? Anyone else to help?"

"Look mate, I searched the entire planet believe it or not. I asked hundreds of people if they had ever heard of anything like my case. Hedwig got such a workout the past months. I've found that there have been a few similar cases. Not exactly the same but similar."

"That's good news right! Don't they have a place to start or-"

Harry cut him off, "No Neville! Each case ended in death. I already used the little amounts of knowledge to create a few potions. Those things are the only reason I'm still alive now. But the Venom is smart, it's slowly adapting and if I can't come up with anything soon I might die a lot faster. Which is why I NEED your help. The plants are part of an idea I had, a way to maybe buy myself some more time. But I need to experiment with it and the only way to do that is if I have enough of each material."

They both quieted down for a short time. Harry watched as Neville paced around the cavern looking around the tables. Harry sat there on the couch, his mind exhausted. It's been a long day and he wanted sleep. He needed Neville, no doubt about it. He watched the growing boy stop at a table that had Harry wincing. It was the one with all his notes on how the toxin works, it also contained all the previous similar cases from around the world.

"How accurate are these notes Harry?" called out the Gryffindor.

"Pretty accurate, unfortunately."

"Then how the hell are you planning on finding a cure Harry? How? If your notes are right this thing is adapting! Learning somehow! That's not a normal form of venom!"

Harry stood up and strode over, he brought out his wand and with a flick summoned a muggle textbook. "This is a muggle medical textbook, it goes over the different classifications of toxins, bacteria, viruses, poisons, and separately parasites. The basilisk venom seems to be a mixture of three of these however therein lies my problem. I've been able to cure only one aspect since I started. It means that I have to figure out the what the other two are, hopefully…" he handed the book to Neville who read a couple entries.

"… hopefully you're not too late. Alright I guess. I understand…Does Ron know?"

Harry looked down and shook his head, "No and I really don't want him to know. He is a good friend but has lived a far too sheltered life in a way. He wouldn't know how to deal with this and I can almost imagine how bad a disaster it would be to tell him. Besides he really can't help me."

Neville nodded thoughtfully. Truthfully Harry didn't think Ron would stay his friend if he told him something of that level which was why instead he was slowly distancing himself from others. Hermione, Daphne, and Padma would be more difficult. Part of his plan to deal with that however was Neville. He needed Neville to be there as their friend and support in case he actually died. _I'm becoming far too manipulative. I don't think I like it._

"It's getting late mate. We should head to our dorm and get some sleep. Tomorrow we start classes and I get this feeling that we'll wish we had slept the whole night.

With that they turned and headed out. Harry guiding Neville and just making small chat until they made it back to their dorms.

 **{Next morning}**

Harry woke up to Ron snoring loud enough to wake a family of trolls. He sat up in bed groaning in irritation. He grabbed his wand and cast a tempus charm. _Three hours before I need to be in the great hall._ He got up and got some workout clothes on he grabbed his father's cloak and headed out of his dorm casting a small illusion spell on his bed as he left. _Wouldn't want my dorm mates to realize I'm gone, now would I?_ He climbed done the stairs and headed out the commons. He turned down the hall and headed towards the wall of the room of requirement. He stopped in front of the blank space, concentrated on what he wanted as he paced back in forth three times. A large wooden door appeared and Harry quickly made his way inside.

The room had created exactly what he wanted, a training room. A standard dueling platform for adults. The ones made in a rectangle formation meant to only move forward and backward were for beginning and minor league Dueling. The large circular platforms were for the professionals and was the standard. This one was the circular one and already large dummies on wheels stood equally spaced around the edge of the platform. A door to the left lead to showers and water. While on the right side of the room there was a large set of books on Dueling and such. Past the platform there was large sets of workout equipment like the ones that muggles use. He smirked before heading over to the book shelfs.

He had been planning to work on new spells today. He had wanted to join and win the Dueling Tournament the moment it was mentioned. He also planned on joining the Transfiguration and Charms Competition. So now there he was picking up a book called _Dueling with the Elements_. He skimmed through it before grinning and walking off to the muggle work out area. He went through his routine that he started last year as he held the book open at eye level with magic at all times. By the time Harry had finished his work out he had finished the book and had done his normal session. A quick tempus told him he still had an hour and a half.

According to the book Elemental magic is among the more complicated spell work. It worked in a mixture of Charms, Transfiguration, and in some cases as normal hexes, jinxes, etc. The point was that the caster needed the base spell to create or manipulate the element but the effect was totally dependent on the castor's own imagination and will power to control and maintain the spell. He grinned as he grabbed a quick drink then headed towards the platform. He climbed up and stood in the center. He flicked out his wand from an owl-ordered wrist holster. He carefully re-read the section at the beginning.

"Right, start with the simple water spells, then earth, air, fire, lightning. Simple enough," he murmured to himself. He stretched his tired muscles a little as he concentrated on having the room begin playing music, classic muggle 80's rock. He grinned he conjured a large bucket and filled it with water from a basic Aguamenti. The book said to begin by having an available source to be able to learn the charm aspect of the spell before learning the transfiguration of it. He would take each spell in steps to gain quick mastery. He then concentrated on the wording, his intent and guided his magic as he softly called out " _BEO NEPTUS!"_

He watched and felt the strain of guiding the water in the bucket to form a sphere like the one in his head. After a couple seconds he had it and thus he began the exercises mentioned in the book. He slowly flowed the water to change shape into a pyramid, a flat platform, he made it become a pole. As he continued changing the shape he felt himself gain more and more control until twenty minutes later he had managed to get the water to change shape and move with a mere thought. He let the water crash into the ground and released a deep breath. He waited a couple seconds before again casting the same spell but this time he focused on the transfiguration aspect and watched as a stream of water slowly coalesced from his wand he again guided the water. For a few seconds before releasing the spell and doing it again. Five minutes later the water was coming out in incredible speeds and changing shape with the smallest of thoughts. He grinned before beginning the last and final step for this spell. He didn't release the water but forced another transfiguration having it become with a mere thought into ice. He struggled as slowly the water changed. Sweat was dripping of his body from the strain that all this constant use of magic and concentration caused him. He repeated the process until the change happened in less than a second. He again tried the spell but instead of just one blob of water he attempted to control various ones. Half an hour later and Harry was pretty damned confident in this spell.

He cast a tempus checked his time, enough time for the next spell. According to the book the second spell would be easier to do so he had the room create a large pile of dirt. He rigidly and stiffly flicked his wand from horizontal to vertical as he called out the spell, " _BEO TERRUM!_ "

He then followed the book's instructions and with hard rigid and strong wand gestures he made the earth move as he wanted. This was different to the water spell's quick, controlled, fluid motions. Similarly, to the water the more he added material or the more complex the idea the more difficult and tiring it became. But after half an hour he had managed to master this spell as well. The most difficult part had been to make the earth into stone or mud, something that was easy with a basic transfiguration spell but those spells lacked control. It was limited in its function. This spell however had little limitations in what it could do. He stopped and headed towards the showers. He tucked the book into his father's cloak. The book really was a lucky find; it was considered a Mastery level book. Harry however had spent enough time pouring over high level books recently to have been able to understand it.

He left the room of requirement and made his way into Gryffindor tower ignoring the crowd of people for a moment as he went up and got changed into his robes. He folded his cloak into his extended robe pocket. He grabbed his bag and walked out and down the stairs. He reached the last step as he heard his name.

"Oi! Potter! Come here!" Harry found Ron waving from the middle of the crowd of people. Harry shook his head slightly before moving forward. Once he got close enough Ron grabbed him and excitedly dragged him to the front of the crowd. "Hey mate, look at this! The sign-up sheets for the competitions and tournaments says there you can only sign up for three of the options. Hermione already signed up for the trivia, obviously, the potions and the Transfiguration and Charms competitions, or TC as it's labeled. I signed up for the Dueling and the Quidditch tournament."

"Wait hold up Ron! I thought the Dueling tournament was for partners?"

He shook his head, "Kind of, the partners are assigned after the preliminary matches next weekend. You sign up now and later get your partner. So are you signing up for both too?"

Harry though through before shaking his head, he grabbed a quill and signed his name in the Dueling and TC categories. "No, I think I'll go a year without Quidditch."

Ron looked aghast at his choice, "but It's Quidditch! You're one of the school's best players! You HAVE to compete!"

"No I don't have to. And I really don't want to." He said as he watched a few others sign up for their own categories. He smirked as he saw the names on the Dueling list. "Besides these will take up most of my time anyways."

Ron stood there looking completely dumbstruck when he was shaken out of his composure by his twin brothers.

"morning-"

"Ronniekins" said the twins.

"What seems- "

"-to have your knickers- "

"-in such a twist?"

"Quit with the twin speak, Harry here isn't going to join the Quidditch tournament he's mad! Go on tell him he's bloody insane!" Ron told them in a very clear no nonsense tone.

Harry smirked and responded, "I see you've nailed your mothers aggravated tone down Ronald." He was quite amused by the twins laughs and Ron's reddening face.

"Oh wow Ronniekins! Dear Harry here seems to be right for once, you have gained something from the family, you got mum's dulcet tones!" said the twin to the left of Ron.

"Oh yes my better half, and as for Harry. Well it really is your choice mate. I've heard there will be talent scouts at each tournament for different purposes. I'm assuming that's why you decided that?"

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "No it wasn't because of that, I just felt I needed this more than flying. But hold up, where did you hear about talent scouts? They weren't mentioned last night."

The twins glanced at each other and shrugged, "A sixth year Hufflepuff was talking about how his uncle was a talent scout for potions companies and was going to sit through the potions tournaments. Said that there might be others for the other tournaments." At this point most of Gryffindor house was awake and walking downstairs. Harry glanced at the window and realized it was getting late.

"Alright that makes a lot of sense. Guess this went from being fun to being job opportunities. Ron are you going to head down to the great hall or will you wait for Hermione with me?" Harry glanced at the tall boy who shook his head.

"Starving mate, I'll head down now but I'll save you two some seats and some breakfast." With that the little group separated, Harry went over to where the only open seat in the commons room was open and sat down. He pulled out one of his advanced potions textbooks and began reading. It didn't take long for Hermione to walk her way down. He glanced up and smiled at her, he got a radiant smile in return and he could feel his heart clench slightly. _You're smiling like nothing is wrong, yet you lie to her. Congratulations you manipulative shit_. He cleared his thoughts and took a deep breath before closing his book and putting it away as he stood up.

"Morning! Did you sleep well?" he asked as he gently hugged her.

She smiled as she quickly hugged him, "Morning Harry! And yes, it felt great to be back here. Where's Ron?" she glanced around expecting to find him in-between the mass of waking people.

"He said he would save us spots. He told me you signed up for all the intellectual tournaments. This won't become an issue like it did last year with the Time Turner will it?"

She had the decency to blush, "Just because I didn't think using the time turner to gain extra sleep would benefit my academics does not make me incapable of making good choices."

"With the way to you stated that phrase yes it does. But that's beside the point, do you really expect to train for all these and have time to do other things?" Harry knew she could he just wanted to know if she could come up with a logical response."

"Of course I can, Last night after I signed up I spent an extra hour writing up a schedule for myself. I should be fine this semester. I have a few kinks to workout with it such as classes but It should be fine."

Harry shook his head as they walked to the Great Hall. They chit chatted about basic things such as what classes they would have and how the tournaments would be set up. Pure speculation but it brought up an intellectual and analytical mind out of both of them that they usually negated for other things. Harry was just happy that they could have these times to themselves to just be friends again. Not having to worry about anything. They finally walked into the hall and found Ron.

"Bout time mate, breakfast is almost gone. Morning 'Mione." Was their greeting from Ron' mouth which coincidentally was filled with food. They both grimaced at their friend's manners but sat down across from him and went about their breakfast. Harry looked around at everyone, listening to conversations which were clearly all about the tournaments. Harry glanced up as Professor McGonagall walked down the line of students handing out schedules. Harry smiled as she stopped behind them.

"Morning Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, here are your schedules. I believe you have charms in twenty minutes. Mr. Weasley I shall hand your schedule to Miss Granger here, she can give it you once you've had time to…clean up." She said while eyeing Ron's messy hands and smeared face.

"Thank you, Professor," Said Harry. He opened his schedule and almost groaned. Care of magical creatures and double potions Mondays. Double transfiguration, Runes and Arithmancy Tuesdays. Double charms and Double potions Wednesday. Double Defense against the Dark Arts, Runes and Arithmancy Thursday and lastly Astronomy, history, and Care of magical creatures again. This semester he would be packing too much into one week. He glanced at Hermione's schedule and did groan. Hers was clearly a better set up.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry glanced up at Ron who was looking at the open schedule on the table away from his dirty hands. "Who's bright idea was it to give us Binns, Sprout, AND _Snape!_ All on one day?"

Harry frowned and looked over. "That's strange, it seems the only classes we're having together are going to be DADA, and Charms. Hermione will have history with you Ron and I'll have Transfiguration with Hermione. Why did they switch up our schedules so much? It's nothing like we've done before."

Hermione had noticed it as well, "It might have to do with the teacher's schedules and such or something. I'm not too sure. I'll go ask" with that she stood up and jogged up to McGonagall who was further down the line of students.

Harry turned and looked over at Ron who shrugged his shoulders. He glanced around and could hear the whisperings as other students realized that something was different with the schedules. "Guess it's not just us then." Harry nodded to Ron's remark before focusing on his food. He needed to work on his training especially if eliminatory rounds for the tournaments of Hogwarts were to start this weekend.

 **{Time-Skip}**

Harry and his friends had just sat down in their Charms class and looked around, "Hey Hermione what did McGonagall say about the schedules?"

She frowned as she looked around the room at all the different faces. "We are going separated this year; Dumbledore has been changing rules and traditions in Hogwarts. Apparently from now on all the students who are more advanced will be in different classes from those who have a history of being further behind, specifically, for each grade and class. Some could even be held back."

On Hermione's left Harry saw Ron pale, "You mean if I don't put more effort into classes I might end up being in classes with my sister?"

Hermione glared at him, "Yes Ronald and what does that tell you about your work ethic hmm? Hopefully now you'll begin to take your studies more seriously."

Harry ignored them as their argument escalated and turned to look at the rest of the students. Only one other Gryffindor sat in the room, Dean Thomas but the boy was chatting next to the Hufflepuff of the room. They sent a quick nod at each other before Harry continued looking. In total, there were, four Gryffindors, six Hufflepuffs, three Slytherins and ten Ravenclaws. It wasn't hard to tell that this was one of the Advanced classes for Charms considering, him Hermione and all the Ravenclaws were there. He knew Dean had a knack for Charms he also knew that Ron was only there because he and Hermione helped the guy. This year Ron would have to work harder than ever; Harry didn't have the luxury of helping him keep up all the time.

"Morning class! Today shall be the first day of the Advanced Charms for fourth year. The Headmaster has decided to allow those students who perform constantly at a higher level than others to flourish while allowing those who have fallen behind to advance at their own pace with detracting from the other's learning. In any case, would you please pull out your textbooks and turn to the table of contents." Spoke Professor Flitwick as he quickly shuffled his way to the front of the class and up his stack of books to look at everyone in the eyes. The man was looking around at the half empty class of students.

Harry nodded in understanding and glanced at Hermione, she had an 'I told you so' look on her face that made Harry crack a small smile. He pulled out his textbook and did as he was told, he skimmed through the first couple of entries and mentally snorted. _I've learned all of this and if I know Hermione she is probably further ahead of me in theory but much further behind in actual casting._ He glanced towards the end of the list and knew from conversations with the twins that and their brothers that the last fifteen chapters or so are an intro to fifth year and O.W.L. spells.

Harry lifted his head as Professor spoke again, "This year we shall of course cover all the fourth-year spells but instead of spending a pair of weeks for every spell you shall have one week to learn, understand, and perform TWO spells. By the time that Christmas has come we should be finishing fourth year and beginning fifth year. During this time, I will reference the last chapters in the textbook and we shall begin something of great importance in the wizarding world. Non-Verbals. This was a request made by many Ministry members who state that the lack of sufficient silent casters is lowering in the Ministry."

Harry rose his hand. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Sir, sorry to interrupt but is the sudden change in curriculum a byproduct of the Tournaments? Is this perhaps a way of advancing the students to prepare for all the tournaments?" he asked.

The professor beamed approvingly, "Excellent deduction Mr. Potter. Five points to Gryffindor. He is correct, the visiting schools have certainly raised their teaching standards in an order to seem more impressive to anyone else thus it stands to reason that Hogwarts must do the same. However, the Headmaster has ingeniously discovered a way of doing so without risking our reputation."

A few other students asked questions, but Harry had leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "'Discovered' he said, sounds more like copied from Muggles to me."

Hermione giggled and whispered back, "The headmaster must not want the Pure-bloods to get angry with such tactics and by saying he discovered it then Pure-bloods can't argue that he is stealing ideas unless they wish to admit that they are aware of muggle customs and society."

They silently chuckled then focused again as Flitwick began the lesson, "This week we shall cover two spells. The Seize and Pull charm and the Hardening Charm. We finished the end of last year going over the basic theory of the Seize and Pull charm and over the summer I had each of you do more in depth research into the uses of the spell. Can anyone tell me what they found?"

Hermione's hand shot up fast but ironically so did all the Ravenclaws and the a few Slytherins. Harry grinned as he realized why this was the Advanced class, he glanced at Ron who seemed to have realize that this class was full of people like her. "Mate I'm utterly doomed if this is how the year is going to be!" He harshly whispered to Harry who could only grin wider.

"Mr. Boots, answer the question please."

A rather plain looking boy from Ravenclaw looked a bit pleased at being called on and quickly answered, "Sir, my research indicated that the Seize and Pull charm is very much a simple spell used for pulling or holding something through the usage of a magical rope made of light. The spell allows for one to use their own bodily strength to pull and or drag something or someone with the magical light rope. This extends to objects and animals; however magical beings or creatures are slightly more resistant and thus makes the spell require more magical output."

"Excellent Mr. Boots! Now he is correct, casting this spell on a rock will be much easier than on a tree which will be easier than an animal which will be easier than on a human, and a human will be incredibly easier than any magical being such as giants or goblins. Can anyone tell me why that is?"

Harry rose his hand steadily compared to Hermione's lightning quick, "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes sir, the reason it's easier on a human has to do with the level of magic in a human. Magic is varied in size from cores like muggle size to merlin size cores changing the difficulty, but beings like goblins are naturally more used to magic and thus are resistant. Giants in this case are far too heavy for a single Human to be able to use this spell on."

"Perfectly said Mr. Potter, five points to Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Now since I'm assuming you've found similar answers and results in your research that means that today will begin our first practical class on that spell. However, before we begin let us speak about the Hardening spell. Can anyone tell me the incantation and the purpose? Uh, Miss Granger, if you would please?" She positively beamed as the Professor called on her for the first time.

"Certainly sir, The Hardening Charm or _Duro_ , is a spell used to make and object become solid stone. Usually falling under the Transfiguration category. It changes the object perfectly into stone, but is incapable of changing humans or animals into stone without the usage of a Curse Suffix."

"Good, miss Granger, five points to you. Now, Curse suffix is like a Curse prefix in that about forty percent of the Curses use those parameters. In this case the curse would be _Durorium_ allowing the spell to make people and animals and most magical beings into stone. In the Greek times, specifically around 440 BCE, a witch by the name of Medusa created the spell to transform her enemies into stone. The counter curse was discovered by a Greek hero of that time. However, we all know that a simple _Finite Incantantem_ can counter the curse. The Duro charm is also a charm because it's one of the few spells that is based solely on intent. While yes the base spell is to turn objects to stone any wizard can interpret this meaning as 'hardening' or 'toughening'. With that in mind a capable magical can cast this spell to harden something soft like a pillow or to in transfiguration make something become stone or another strong solid object. Questions?"

A boy from Slytherin, Blaise Zabini, he believed raised his hand. "Yes sir, I'm wondering what the effects of hardening could do to such things like gases and liquids?"

"Brilliant question Mr. Zabini! Take five points for your house. The Duro charm on already solid objects just increases the overall density. However, with liquids _Duro_ may cause one of two things, it could change the density or it could change the state of mass from liquid into solid or gas into liquid. An example of this is water. Water has different densities depending on how pure or impure. As such casting the Hardening charm on water will cause it to increase in density same as the softening Charm learned in first year. Most compositions of gases such as the ones created in potions can be solidified using this spell making them easier to dispose of. Or the potions themselves can be solidified and cut down to certain sizes and used in smaller doses. I believe the Weasley twins have perfected this form of the spell in their pranks." Laughs spread around the class and Ron looked surprised.

"They've been doing that for years now. I never realized just how much effort they put into their stuff!" Whispered Ron to them before Hermione shushed him.

"Now I need everyone to stand up." They did and watched as Flitwick swished his wand and caused all the desks and chairs to stack themselves on one side of the room. "Now each of you come grab a pillow from here and form a line facing the front of the class place the pillow about ten feet in front of you."

Harry walked forwards grabbing a green pillow and found himself standing next to Ron on his left with a Hufflepuff girl on his right, Hannah Abbot. "Now then the wand motions for the seize and pull are simple, point and cast _Carpe Rectractum_. Now we shall do this for about fifteen minutes in which case I'll walk around correcting mistakes then we'll pause talk then continue for about half an hour, anyone who can master the spell before class will not have any homework on the spell. After the half hour of the seize in pull we'll switch to the Hardening charm, mastery or not there will be homework for the spell. That being said you may begin."

Immediately there was chorus of _Carpe Rectractum!_ As everyone attempted to cast the spells. A few managed to cast a small light, others nothing at all. Harry sighed, it was a similar routine to all the spells learned before. Hermione was beginning her frustration as she struggled to produce the light and Ron just looked utterly confused. Harry focused on his magic and took a deep breath. He focused on the image of the spell, he concentrated on what he wanted to happen and visualized it inside himself. He wanted it to happen. He released his breath with the incantation eyes open and gazing unseeingly at the pillow in front of him. _"Carpe Rectractum._ "

No yell or emotion but a simple statement in a normal tone. He watched and felt his magic flow out of his body and hand into the wand lighting up the tip and felt the magic exit his wand coalescing into a thin stream of magic stretching curvingly towards the pillow. He was so concentrated he didn't hear the noise die down around him. Focusing on maintaining the spell itself wasn't difficult, but it felt as if his magic wanted to dissipate not form a rope or connection. Finally, it reached the pillow and his magic was wavering. He pushed a bit more power and watched as the thin thread became a normal string and slowly a thick rope. The moment the spell connected to the pillow he felt the connection become solid; his magic become more visible instead of a slight light it was now a rope no thicker than two of his fingers, glowing a little green.

"Incredible Mr. Potter! Take five Points to Gryffindor. I'll make it ten if you can pull the pillow to your body. This is where it becomes difficult. The spell will want to let go but you must pull with concentration and physical strength. It'll be like reeling in a fish."

Harry nodded without losing his concentration he began pulling the pillow toward himself and immediately felt his magic trying to let go as he retracted the rope into his wand. He tilted his wand back slightly and watched as the pillow inched closer. He frowned and gritted his teeth. He pulled back his arm a bit but the pillow remained motionless. The magic was close to losing its hold. In a desperate attempt to keep it there he sent a bit more magic into the spell and yanked hard backwards. He felt the physical lash as the rope of light flopped the pillow a couple feet toward him only for the connection to break. He stumbled backwards, blinking in surprise and was grateful when he felt a pair of hands hold him steady. He turned and nodded in thank you and a bit of surprise at Hannah as she held him steady.

"Thanks for that, the uh, kickback of the spell threw me off." He said in a bit of embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"No problem Potter, nice job on getting the spell first try." She responded with a nod and an impressed look on her face.

"Listen up class. What we saw there is Mr. Potter's lack of practice. When pulling the object, you must maintain a steady concentration not wavering his rope broke more because of that last yank. Normally one is able to do that after a while of practice. Try to avoid doing so. Mr. Potter excellent job, keep practicing I'm sure you'll have this spell done by the end of the practice. Now everyone continue to practice."

Harry turned to Hermione who had frowned slightly before she turned to focus back on her spell work. Harry shook her head, her need to excel in class made her frustrated whenever she wasn't the first or the best. It was a difficult thing for her to get over, but Harry hoped she would change that. By the end of the practice Harry had managed to perform the spell to perfection on various objects and so did Hermione. A few other students had gotten the hang of the spell as well but would need to practice more with different objects. When they began the Hardening Charm, Harry had already learned to cast it so he fumbled it a few times then cast it perfectly. Seeing as how he had time he slowly lowered the volume of his incantation while maintaining the same level of performance of the spell until he managed to cast the spell by merely doing the wand motions and thinking the spell.

"Mr. Potter, I am to assume that that is not your first Non-verbal, is it?" spoke the professor from just behind him.

Harry jumped slightly in surprise before answering, "Uh, no sir. I've been practicing all the spells from previous years in non-verbals for some time now. I only recently learned that casting non-verbally is supposed to be incredibly difficult."

The professor nodded, "it's a good skill to have Mr. Potter, a very advanced one as well. Are you planning on competing in any tournaments? This would be a very useful skill in many if not all of them."

Harry nodded, "Yes Professor, I was going to enter the Transfiguration, Charms and Dueling tournaments. I believe those would serve me well in the long run."

The professor nodded approvingly, "Yes I agree, if you need any extra help with charms or Dueling come to my office. I was in the Dueling circuit for quite a few years. I was even a champion for a short while. Anyways, since you've learned both spells the homework is to write eight inches on the answers to the questions on the board. Read the chapters covering higher class mending charms. You can leave once you've jotted those down, here is your pass."

Harry nodded happily and took the pass. He quickly collected his bags and copied down the prompt of the homework. He smiled at Hermione and Ron who were both glaring at him. He walked out of the class and headed down the corridor. If he hurried, he could finish his homework and get started on rereading his potions text. He pulled the Marauder's Map he said the password pointed his wand at the map. "Fastest way to Gryffindor Commons."

That was a nifty trick that happened thanks to Padma. She had tried figuring out how to get to Runes quickly when late last year and the map had highlighted the perfect route. He looked at the path marked and headed began jogging forward. He turned corners and took shortcuts he kept glancing at the map and was surprised when he noticed a small dot hidden in a corner alcove a few feet in front of him. The name was Elizabeth Graymont, that name was familiar to him he just couldn't place where. He made a split-second decision and headed towards the dot. He put way the map as soon as he realized he was standing in front of the alcove. A statue and a knight were both occupying most of the space, but now that he was closer he could hear a soft sniffling. He frowned and leaned forward towards the darkened corner where he could sort of see a foot.

"Hey you there, come on out. You shouldn't be hidden there." He spoke softly his instincts telling him to be gentle.

A slightly terrified squeak was heard before the foot was dragged even further into the corner. Honestly, Harry was impressed that the person could fit into that little darkened corner. "Hey now, it's okay. Nothing is going to happen to you. I just want to help. My names Harry, here look hands out to the sides. Now please come on out."

A small quiet but clearly feminine voice spoke out, "You promise you won't hurt me?"

Harry frowned slightly before shifting his face into a sincere smile, "Course not. Wouldn't hurt anyone, especially not you. Will you come out then?"

Instead of an answer a little girl that couldn't have been older than a first year came out. The first thing he noticed was the bruises on the girl's face, boils on the arms and the over grown teeth. He held back his anger and kept a mostly expressionless face. "You're hurt." That was all he managed to say without putting any emotion in his voice.

She nodded but stayed quiet, her whole demeaner screamed terrified and insecure. His face softened. "Would you like to tell me what happened?" she hesitated her eyes darting. He leaned back and watched her shoulders relax a tad bit. "I promise you won't get in any trouble, I just want to know to be able to help you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

The girl finally looked him in the eyes, she tensed then relaxed further. "Th-There was a boy from m-my house. S-said I n-needed to learn m-my p-place." She looked on the brink of tears. He had slight flashbacks to the treatment from the Dursley's and he steeled his nerves. He slowly and gently lowered himself to his knees. She watched him tensed the entire time only relaxing after he had settled down at her eye level. His hands palms down on his thighs. He spotted her house crest and got a slightly sinking feeling.

"Okay… Do you know who it was that said that to you? The one who did this to you?" she nodded, Harry sighed.

"I'm assuming he said not to say or he would do worse?" another nod. "and you won't tell me even if you did trust me, right?" again she nodded and Harry sighed. His mind ran through the possibilities. He needed to get her to Pomphrey, but if she is anything like he was she would rather hide here till dark rather than risk being seen by either her attackers or anyone else.

"Alright, here is what we are going to do. I'll need to trust that I ONLY want to help you. Not for very long just a short time. Can you do that?" She nodded. Her eye was swollen and looked ready to close shut. He mentally grimaced. "Okay, I'm going to pull out a cloak from my bag. That's all I'm doing." He grabbed his bag and slowly pulled his father's cloak out, inside his head he was wondering what would have happened to her if he hadn't gotten out of class early and decided to head this way. "Now, I want you to put it on, it's an invisibility cloak and it'll make sure nobody sees you while I take you down to the hospital wing. Are you okay to do that?"

She hesitated as she glanced at him and the cloak. Finally, she nodded. He stretched his arms handing her the cloak to put on. She slowly and what seemed painfully put on the cloak. "Alright good, now you're invisible. I'll grab one corner of the cloak and guide you. Just follow me alright?" He pulled out the map again and found the most deserted path to the Hospital wing. He had a few close calls with people but he finally made it into the hospital wing. He brought Elizabeth along and head to Madam Pomphrey's office. He knocked and waited for her to come out. When she did she looked surprised.

"Mr. Potter, it's the second day of school surely even you couldn't have injured yourself already?" her reprimand had a slightly amused tone.

Harry shrugged, "Sadly I'm not here for my health. I found her hidden in a corner, she's a first year. Elizabeth is her name I think." He knelt and slowly removed the cloak off the little girl who had tears streaming down her face. His heart clenched as he took the cloak and put it in his bag.

"Mr. Potter It's only because I've known you for too long that I am not currently restraining you until and investigation is done and you are proven innocent. But for now, you are not to leave the Hospital wing until the Headmaster, your head of House and hers are here understood." Her anger an undertone to her steady voice. She gently knelt and convinced the young girl to move onto a bed. Harry followed her at a distance worried for the girl.

Pomphrey placed the first year on the bed and began her examination using spells that Harry didn't recognize. Some created illusions on top of her body others lit up in certain colors. Finally, the head Matron flicked her wand towards her office summoning a large group of potions. Harry sat on a chair a bit away from the girl and watched the Healer do her magic. After fifteen minutes, she finally stopped and Elizabeth was fully asleep. Her bruises were fading and her the boils were gone. She headed to her office and Harry looked up when many footsteps approached.

"Mr. Potter." Said his head of house. Her face unnaturally stern as she glanced at the girl and him. Snape had a rather dark and murderous look on his face as he glared at him. Dumbledore looked far older and a tad bit scary. "Care to explain Mr. Potter?"

Harry swallowed, "Yes Professor, I got out of charms early after I had managed to finish the classwork first. Professor Flitwick let me leave. I hoped to return to my common room and get started on the homework I took a short cut to the dormitory and as I passed and alcove on the fourth floor I heard a sniffle. When I looked around and saw no one I continued forward. I heard it again and looked to the side of the statue and hidden in the corner almost impossible to see was a small foot. I asked and introduced myself. I heard the crying and told her I wasn't going to hurt her and that it was okay to come out. Once Out it took everything I had to stay emotionless. I Talked to her tried to figure out who did this. She wouldn't say. She did say that she was threatened by boy in her house that if she talked she would get worse. According to her this was done so she could be 'taught her place'. I realized that I had to bring her here but she didn't want to be seen so I used my father's cloak to hide her from sight as I guided her here. I'm sorry to say I don't know any healing spells or I would have tried to help more."

The teachers nodded while Snape's glare lessened but he still asked, "Any proof to that Mr. Potter? Or is there no ways to prove that you yourself didn't do this?"

Harry frowned angry that he would be accused of such a thing but the professor looked ready to strike him where he stood and he wasn't going to risk talking back. "I don't know sir. I could do an oath or if there was some way to use Veritaserum legally here."

McGonagall's stern glare softened but Snape's increased a little. Only Dumbledore seemed neutral. "Fawkes," said the Headmaster. A flash of fire and the Bird stood on his shoulder regal and beautiful. "Would you be so kind as to bring me my pensive?" The phoenix chirped before taking off and flashing away.

Both Professors looked at the Headmaster in surprise, "Really Headmaster? Are you sure?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes! Quite sure. He is willingly handing over a memory of the situation and I'll return it as soon as we have viewed it." Another flash closer to the ground happened and Harry blinked when he saw a large stoned basin that stood up to his abdomen. The bowl in the center held a strange liquid that flowed but remained completely flat.

"Harry, this is a pensive, A place to store memories or to view them in as much or greater detail than one remembers them. An incredibly high level of complexity in magic this is. Usually it is required to make one for your Charms Mastery test past your NEWTs level. What you need to do is place your wand to your temple and concentrate on the memory and say the incantation. _Memoria Eximo_. Then pull your wand away from your temple and place it in the basin."

Harry did as he was told and watched in fascination as a silvery hair like strand clung to the tip of his wand. He deposited it in the basin and watched as the three teachers dove in. They came out a few minutes later equal parts pensive and angry.

"You are free to go Mr. Potter we have no doubt that you were only trying to help. You may head to lunch but please try not to say anything to anyone."

He nodded and made his way out of the hospital wing. _A Slytherin first year gets attacked. She's injured, scared and most importantly blackmailed. Who in Slytherin would do such a thing?_ The more he thought about it the more confused he got. He would need to talk to Daphne, ask her if she knows or if she heard anything.

He was walking into the great hall at this point. He glanced up towards where Daphne normally sits but something caught his eye and his teeth grinded together. ' _said I needed to learn my place' Elizabeth had said._ He had heard those words before; one person had said them. He continued staring at the Slytherin table, Crabbe and Goyle's bruised knuckles slightly visible from where they sat next to the only person smart and cowardly enough to actually do something like that.

 _Malfoy_.


End file.
